I'm not Crazy
by Irrisy
Summary: Yako here and I can confidently inform you that I'm sane, so maybe you will be the ones to listen to me and hear my tale.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! Prologue to my new story that i'm getting started on, my other one only has a few chaps left before its done. Thank you for your support and I look forward to your reviews. Oh, and take a wild guess to who the voice is, hehe.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

* * *

Hello there, my name is Katsuragi, Yako and I'm just your typical average high school student. I have plain blond hair and brown eyes. I'm not a real eye-catcher and I really don't stand out in a crowd. My life has been pretty boring so far, but I think I really do prefer my previous boring life to this…new situation I find myself in. You see I have this problem and to put it simply my mother thinks I'm crazy.

Well, maybe more like insane. I don't know why she thinks that, I'm pretty sane thank you very much; least I'd like to believe that. Ever since I told her I hear this voice in my head after the accident she had this idea to take to me to a psychiatrist. My father died pretty recently, maybe she thought I was taking it too hard since I was in the car with him before this drunk driver hit us. I'm sorry Mom, but I would like to tell you I'm not so depressed to make voices talk to me in my own mind, if you would just calm down and actually listen. You see the real reason why I'm hearing this voice, (it takes great pleasure invading my mind at the worst times, it's probably why my mom thinks I'm not in my right mind), is that for some reason I have attracted a poltergeist to my person.

Yes, a poltergeist, I'm not lying, seriously. Well, least that what I think he is, though I haven't seen any ghost or spirit so I'm not really sure if he is one; he hasn't told me what he is in any case. When he does talk to me or should I say insulting me. Yeah, insulting me is more accurate, I'm more inclined to block him out of my mind, I'm rather proud to say I've gotten rather good at it lately. He really doesn't like that though and is even louder and more obnoxious later when he withers away my mental block, sadly it doesn't take him a long time to do that. I'll have to make sure and ask him what he is sometime when he isn't so annoying. Sigh, I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow, you see it's my first visit to the psychiatrist, I can tell it is going to be so fun.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My self-imposed writing break is over and its time to get back to writing. This story is an AU of sort and this is the actual first chapter of this story, its kind of short but I hope to increased the chapter length as the story progresses. If there are any grammatical errors I apologize in advance. Hope you enjoy this story as much as my other one. Look forward to your reviews.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

* * *

It was the dead of night, midnight to be exact and the streets were completely empty. It was such a drastic change from earlier when they were bustling with activity. The houses lining the streets were all dark, their inhabitants lost in deep sleep. You'd catch no one up at this hour and for a good reason too, besides the typical need for a goodnight sleep.

Many years of unexplainable accidents spooked the locals out of their wits and caused them to put a curfew in place. The curfew stated that one must be in their home by eleven thirty and no later, otherwise they must be prepared to face the consequence of chancing fate. The locals of this particular town called this the ghosting hour and no one would be caught out of their homes if they could help it when the clock struck twelve.

So it was quite unusual to see a car out at this time, its headlights being the only source of light in this dark town; and like moths to a flame, that light attracted _things. _

* * *

Yako yawned sleepily and blearily glanced at the digital clock on the car's dashboard, it read 12:05. Glancing to her left, she tiredly observed her father and to her annoyance he looked bright eyed and fully awake, completely opposite to what she felt right now. 'They had been driving eight hours…Eight! Why wasn't he tired?'

Feeling an annoyed stare being sent his way, he glanced over to his daughter, curious as to why he was receiving such a look from her; and the sight that greeted him caused him to quickly glance away, bringing his eyes back to the road. However, he couldn't hide the amused twitching of his lips from her; he was trying very hard not to laugh and he knew it would raise her ire if he did. Though it seemed his actions were in vain and earned another tired glare from her.

Coughing to conceal his laughter, he said with obvious amusement, "You can sleep you know Yako. You don't have to force yourself to stay up with me."

Yako shot her father another annoyed glare, "Why are you so awake anyway? Shouldn't you be tired after today's work and we have been driving…"she yawned, cutting off her sentence midway.

Yako's father grinned and shook his head at his stubborn daughter, "Yako, I'm used to being up at odd hours," seeing his daughter yawn again he made his point, "you are not. Look, we'll stop at the next town. I just spotted a city limit sign. We can find a hotel and stay there for the night."

Yako sighed, "Stay for the morning you mean, its 12:10 already."

Yako fell silent after that, ignoring the amused grin that comment brought to her father's face, and glanced out the window. Yako tiredly noted that something seemed wrong with the town they were just now entering, but she couldn't place what caused her to feel that sense of wrongness. Closing her eyes to rest them, she slowing started to drift off to sleep, her body completely exhausted from helping her father excavate an artifact. Though she was tired from these past few days, she was glad her father wanted to take her to his new excavation site, she didn't get to see him enough as it is.

However, her brief rest was over sooner than she would have liked. A bad feeling soon had her eyes shooting open again and to her horror she spotted the glaring lights of another vehicle speeding towards them, it seemed to have come out of thin air.

'Where did it come from?!'

The last thing Yako heard from her father was curses as he tried to move out of the way of the oncoming vehicle, but with dread she knew that they couldn't get out of the way in time.

The sound of crunching metal echoed through the night. For Yako there was only pain and darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, its still rather short but this time its a Neuro-centric chap. I look foward to your reviews.

* * *

**Few minutes before the crash elsewhere….**

Neuro was bored. He was so bored that he was currently breaking street lights and windows as he drifted down this particular street. He thrived on chaos, but to his frustration there was none to create with all the humans locked up tight in their houses. Just breaking stuff didn't create true chaos for him.

Sneering at the thought of the humans who took away his entertainment and food, he felt mildly satisfied when he overturned one of their Councilor's vehicles.

'Ha. That's what you get for coming up with this stupid curfew.'

However, that feeling of satisfaction soon faded and he was back to being insanely bored.

'Tch. If I wasn't stuck in this god-forsaken town I would of left ages ago.'

Turning around, bored green eyes surveyed the destruction he left in his trail.

'This will have to do for tonight.'

The shadows around him suddenly broke out in large murmurs and excitement could be felt in the air. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered what got the shadow spirits all hyped up. Though he soon realized it wasn't just the shadow spirits that were excited, it was _everyone._

'Why are _they _coming out? _Those guys_ have been in stasis these past 50 years.'

Neuro grimaced, it seemed something was going on that he was unaware of and he hated being left in the dark. Floating up in the air for a different perspective, he spotted the gathering taking place a few streets over and that's not all he saw. He also spotted the cause of all this uproar. A car was entering their town, a car with a human. Soon even he got caught up in the excitement.

'A human that is out past the curfew; I can almost taste that delicious chaos.'

Neuro licked his lips at the thought and began thinking about all the ways he could terrify the human.

The loud crash and the sound of crunching metal however, soon broke his reverie; swiftly he brought his attention back to the human vehicle and growled at the sight of the now totaled car. Eyes flashing in anger, Neuro teleported to the gathering site cursing up a storm, 'Those damned fools!'

"Whose bright idea was it to crash a vehicle into their car?" Neuro growled out the question.

'They are going to pay for taking away my meal.'

The moment he appeared everyone began to flee, Neuro was not one to be messed with.

However, Neuro was not going to let this go so easily, especially with his question unanswered and being deprived of the best meal he would have had in years.

A hand shot out and grabbed a shadow spirit who was a little too slow in fleeing.

Bringing the pathetic thing closer, Neuro noticed this one had a vague resemblance to the creature that the humans called a worm. Dismissing the side thought, he began to squeeze the thing until it started shrieking. Loosening his grip, he repeated his question through clenched teeth, "Whose. Idea. Was. It?"

The spirit whimpered, "It was _them._ The _malicious ones_ have awoken from their sleep."

Neuro snarled in disgust and tossed the spirit away from him.

'Those spineless spirits, they could have stopped them. _Malicious ones. _Ha! Idiotic is more like it. They are no better than the humans themselves,' he turned his sight to the smashed vehicle and sighed angrily.

Drifting closer to the two vehicles, he inspected the damage to the vehicle that contained the human and realized they were as good as dead. The driver side was completely smashed in.

Shaking his head, he began to move away when a noise caught his attention. Turning back around he stared at the car, 'They is no way they could have survived.'

Neuro shrugged and thought he might as well check, though he realized, 'If they survived the initial crash they won't be in the land of the living much longer, I figure the human is probably fatally injured.'

Drifting closer to the vehicle till he was practically on top of it, he stuck his head in through the metal and liked he figured; saw that the human was dead. About to take his head back through the roof, he spotted slight movement out of the corner of his eye and froze. Turning his head, he was completely surprised to see that there was another human in the car.

A human girl.

And she was alive.

A hiss sounded nearby, immediately grabbing his attention; he pulled his head out of the car to locate the noise. To his dismay he saw that the other vehicle had caught on fire. He knew it wouldn't take long for it spread.

Cold green eyes stared at the flickering flames before a moan from down below brought his attention back to the girl.

With a thoughtful glint in his eyes, a feral smirk crossed his lips.

'Maybe I'll be able to leave this god-forsaken town after all.'


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry it took awhile to get another chapter posted, this chapter was a pain to write, it was like pulling teeth. Thank goodness I'm almost done with the beginning-intro stuff, there only should be one more chapter of that before I can get to some Yako and Neuro goodness. Yay! So here is the next chapter, my own character kind of took over this chap, but not to worry you'll never see him again =p. I look forward to your reviews.

Disclaimer: Do not own characters, besides Nick and Justin.

* * *

The first thing Yako noticed when she came into awareness was that her whole body hurt and she was lying flat on her back. Cracking open her eyes, she spotted the sun, though she quickly closed them when the light became too much for her, 'Wha…What happened?'

Groaning, she opened her eyes again, making sure not to blind herself, and tried to get up. Every movement was excruciating but she was determined. 'I was in the car…with my Dad when…'

A voice spoke, startling her. **_Don't move girl_**.

She glanced around her but didn't see anything else in the….alleyway?

'Why am I in an alley? How did I get here? Wasn't I in the car…'

Yako's eyes widened, she could smell gasoline and smoke.

'A car hit us…DAD!'

With a burst of adrenaline, she scrambled to her feet ignoring her pained body. Limping quickly to the entrance of the alley, she let out a cry of horror when she saw the burning vehicles.

"DAD!"

Rushing as fast she could with her injuries, she started towards the crash site.

'He's not dead….Not Dead…Maybe he got flung out of the car like I did…Not Dead.'

**_STOP! _**

Yako tripped and landed painfully when a voice boomed in her ear.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Yako struggled to get up again when the voice spoke again.

**_HE IS DEAD. LOOK AT THE DAMN VEHICLE._ **

Tears still falling, she did what the voice asked and took a good long look at her father's car.

She couldn't recognize the vehicle anymore. Through the flames she could see the driver's side was completely crushed in and the passenger side had its door torn off. Her father was probably killed instantly in the crash and was still trapped in the car. He was dead.

'No…NO…NOO!'

Bringing her hands to her face to hide from the horrible sight, Yako let out a heartbreaking cry before falling unconscious; her body could no longer take the mental and physical stress.

* * *

When the sun had fully risen, people had begun to slowly come out of their houses, relieved that the night was over.

Damage Control, emerging from a large tan building, soon began their job and proceeded to write damage reports for whatever may have occurred last night. There were only ten of them on patrol today so they split up into five groups of two to cover more ground in the home district.

The patrols noted that some streets were littered with broken glass; others had cars overturned; and some had their trash cans tipped over and their contents dumped into the streets. Overall, the damage wasn't too bad and there were many sighs of relief at that knowledge.

The sound of an explosion however was quite alarming to two on patrol closest to the business district and they groaned in dismay.

It seems there would be much more to report.

The two men glanced at each other.

"You want to go to the scene, Nick?"

Nick moved his hand through his brown hair and sighed, "Alright. Make sure you turn in our report and get the others. I'll see how bad it is, Justin."

Justin nodded and quickly turned around and headed back towards their base.

Nick with his new task, rushed over to where he thought it occurred, dialing the fire department on the way.

He was hoping against all hope it wasn't too serious, though a gut feeling told him otherwise.

When he saw the two wrecked cars, Nick shook his head in dismay and wondered what got the spirits so riled up; there hadn't been anything this serious in awhile. A soft groan quickly diverted his attention from the wrecked vehicles and Nick felt his jaw drop in shock.

There was someone lying on the road.

A girl.

Concern for her had him quickly moving over to where she was lying and when he saw how banged up she was, Nick quickly called an ambulance. Inspecting the girl more closely, he found that he couldn't recognize her. She was someone who didn't belong here.

Nick cursed when he realized what happened. Outsiders couldn't have known about the curfew, this is what got the spirits all excited, they had human prey.

It wasn't too long before Nick could hear the sirens.

The ambulance was the first arrive at the scene followed by the fire truck, the Firemen quickly went about their business to put out the flames.

The paramedics rushed over to Nick who was standing guard over the girl. Checking her over, they gently moved her onto a stretcher and put her in the emergency vehicle to take her to the local hospital.

Nick watched the ambulance drive away with the girl before turning around to inspect the cars, least they weren't on fire anymore.

Spotting a tattered wallet on the ground, he picked it up, hoping it would reveal something about the unknown girl.

"HEY! We have a body in here."

Nick jumped at the sudden yell before grimacing at the news; it seems the girl wasn't the only one in the car.

Opening the wallet, Nick was first greeted with a picture of a smiling girl next to a grinning man.

Nick slammed the wallet close, not wanting to look at the happy pictures of the girl when he knew that man in the picture was no longer here. Nick let out a soft curse, knowing he had to find an ID of some sort to identify the girl and hopefully get her back home and out of this cursed town.

Hardening his heat, he flipped open the wallet and flipped through the happy pictures, each one causing a chink in his self-made armor. Finally he came upon a passport and he couldn't help but sigh in relief, he could stop looking.

Examining it he was surprised to see that the girl was from out of country. _Yako_ _Katsuragi_, _Japanese Citizen_. Nick flipped it over and was relieved to see a sticky note attached to it with phone numbers, hopefully there was a number on there in which they could contact the girl's family.

"NICK!"

Nick jumped and dropped the wallet in surprise. Frowning, he turned to his black haired partner, "Justin, that was uncalled for."

Justin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," he turned to look at the smoking cars, "so why did they crash them? Its rather unusual behavior …" Justin trailed off, taking a good look at his partners face, "What's wrong, Nick?"

Nick grimaced, what's wrong indeed. Nick bent down and ignored the smiling picture facing up at him as he picked up the wallet, shoving it into his partner's hands.

"They had prey. They were outsiders….they didn't know…"

Nick felt his voice fade and roughly ran a hand through his hair in agitation. They hadn't had a casualty in years.

Justin now quite subdued spoke softly, "I see."

Seeing how agitated his friend was, Justin clasped a hand on Nick's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Let's leave my friend. We'll leave the others to get the bodies."

Nick gruffly spoke as he allowed his friend to lead him away from the crash site, "Body. The girl is still alive; I called an ambulance as soon as I saw her."

Justin sighed sadly, "Least she was able to survive."

Nick took another glance at the wallet in his partner's hand and gloomily wondered as they made their way back to base, if that was such a good thing.

The girl's father was dead and he knew the girl would probably never smile like how she did in these pictures again.

* * *

AN: I'm rather unhappy with this chap, but I'm too fustrated to work with it anymore. I hoped you liked it and feel free to ask me questions, if you have something you want to know. I know after reading this particular one, I was asking myself questions =p


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Hi Everyone, its been awhile, here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long, starting this chapter was difficult, I rewrote it four times before I was finally statisfied. Anyways Enjoy and I look forward to your reviews. (Sorry Neuro isn't in this chap, but not to worry he shows up in the next one)

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

* * *

Yako woke up in a white room confused and dazed, spotting the heart monitor and the IV attached to her person, she figured she was in a hospital. Observing the room, Yako found that there wasn't much in it beside the bed she was laying on, the heart monitor, the IV, and a small chair in the corner. The only door to the room was closed and the window had its curtains shut. In Yako's opinion the whole room was rather bleak.

Closing her eyes, Yako was resigned to lie there till someone checked up on her and she hoped it wouldn't be too long; she didn't want to give herself time to think and face reality. However, time seemed to drag on slowly to someone who was confined to a bed with nothing to distract her from her own thoughts.

A gasp brought her attention to the door of the room and she spotted a nurse. 'Finally someone is here', she thought to herself, relieved that she wouldn't be alone any longer.

Opening her mouth she quietly asked, "Where am I?"

The nurse stared at the girl, she knew she was being asked a question, but she didn't know how to speak Japanese.

'Oh why did the girl have to wake up when she was on shift.' Slowly the nurse spoke, "I…am…sorry…I don't …speak…Japanese."

Yako blinked and thought to herself, 'Oops.'

Smiling wryly to herself she spoke in perfect English, "Sorry, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

The nurse smiled relieved the girl could speak English; it would make things much easier.

"It's okay, hon. You are currently in Methy Hospital. Let me get the doctor that is in charge of you."

Before Yako could get another word in the nurse was gone.

Staring at the spot where the nurse was briefly before she ran off, Yako could only sigh and hope that she would come back with the doctor soon, she really didn't want to be alone right now.

When the doctor came in, she watched him as he checked her over, only talking when he asked her a question.

Apparently she had been unconscious for an entire week and other than that she only suffered minor injuries from the crash, which the medical staff were puzzled as to why she wasn't more seriously injured. The doctor informed her that her Dad saved her life by positioning the car so that the driver side got the brunt of the oncoming vehicle.

After hearing that her father was truly dead, Yako's mind retreated into itself. 'He is gone….Dad is not coming back…'

The doctor could only stare sadly at the girl, who was now a shell of the former girl he spoke to not too long ago. The girl was trying to run away from reality and he knew that he couldn't do anything else; it was up to her if she wanted to recover. He could only hope that when she went back home that things will get better for her.

A few days earlier the doctor had contacted her mother and informed Mrs. Katsuragi that her husband had passed away in a vehicle accident and her daughter was alive and recovering in the hospital. It was always hard to inform others about their deceased loved ones. With the girl's mother cooperation, the doctor was able to get Yako on a plane back to Japan.

The days she spent in the hospital to the time she got off the plane in Japan, everything remained distant to her. It was as if she was not in control of her actions and was only a passive observer in her own body as she made the trip home alone.

At the airport Yako was greeted by her mother with a crushing hug, automatically her body returned the hug even when her mind was not really present.

Yako had no luggage to retrieve, so she and her mother immediately went to the parking lot after her mother released her. There were no words between them as they silently went to the parking lot.

Getting into her mother's car, Yako couldn't help but notice the large wads of tissues piled on the floor in front of her seat. 'Mum has been crying,' she thought to herself but she forced herself to ignore the reason behind the tears, but it was too late, Yako could no longer retreat into her mind and remain a passive observer.

The trip home was a blur, but the familiar sight of their house was a bittersweet thing to Yako. The two story white house seemed out of place with all that green plant life surrounding it, but that was the thing her father loved about their house, it was surrounded by nature.

Yako slowly trailed after her mother as they walked up the familiar path to their house, eyes that were normally vibrant with life remained dull as they took in their surroundings. Eying the garden in front of the house, Yako could remember the summer that she spent with her father planting those flowers.

Feeling her eyes water, Yako took her eyes away from them and quickly walked the remaining distance to the front door. Entering the house, Yako wondered where her mother disappeared to when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

Coming closer to the kitchen door, Yako was now able to make out the sounds she was hearing, it was a combination of breaking glass and sobbing, and that was enough for her to not open the door. Leaning her forehead against it, Yako closed her eyes tightly when the sound of breaking glass and heart wrenching sobbing seemed to increase in volume.

'I can't keep running away from the truth…Dad is gone. I know Dad would want us to live life to the fullest and not give up…I …I have to be strong for Mom.'

Shakily, she took a deep breath before exhaling slowly; it wouldn't be good for her to break down now. Taking a few steps away from the door, Yako took one last look before heading upstairs.

Retreating to her room, Yako took one glance around and saw everything was just how she left it before the trip with her father.

It made her ill.

Frantically, she moved some of the posters on the walls around so the room looked a little bit different. The change soothed her, 'Nothing is the same anymore.'

Collapsing on her bed, Yako allowed herself a few tears before she fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. ....and the story becomes alive again. Fun chapter to write, Enjoy! I look forward to seeing reviews for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

* * *

The following morning Yako was hesitant to enter the kitchen, recalling how her mother seemed to be willing to break every glass object they owned, but to her surprise when she opened the door, the kitchen was spotless and there wasn't a piece of broken glass to be found.

Entering the kitchen, Yako saw that her mother was sitting at the kitchen table staring into her coffee.

Clearing her throat to bring her mother's attention to her, Yako cautiously said, "Good Morning," unsure how she should act around her mother right now.

After that greeting though, Yako could only watch as her mother put on a fake mask and smile as if nothing was wrong, "Good Morning. Would you like some breakfast? Sit down and I'll prepare us something."

Before Yako could say anything, her mother was out of her seating bustling around the kitchen. Yako stared at her mother worriedly from where she was seated at the table while she cooked breakfast for them both.

She knew her mother was not alright, but she didn't know how to bring up a conversation with this gloomy atmosphere hanging over both of them.

Spotting a family picture of all three of them on the fridge, Yako smiled sadly when she saw how happy they were in that picture.

She knew it would take time for both of them to accept Dad's passing, but Yako knew it would be better to dwell on the happy memories of her father rather than the sad.

* * *

Weeks went by slowly, but Yako was grateful since it gave her time to mourn and accept her father's death.

They held a small funeral for her father, where friends and family came and gave their condolences to Yako and her mother.

It was a beautiful ceremony.

After the funeral it felt like a weight had been lifted off Yako and she truly began to live her life again, just like she knew her father would have wanted.

Most of the time, Yako was outside planting new flowers in garden she and her father created, but when she wasn't gardening , she was digging up old photos, smiling at the happy memories and funny moments captured on film.

While she was recovering, she knew her mother wasn't.

At times Yako could be seen staring sadly at her mother, she was only a shell of the person Yako knew and loved.

* * *

A month has gone by now and school would once start again for Yako in two weeks.

Her last year of high school.

Too bad she would not be able to enjoy it like a normal student.

For you see the one who has been sleeping all this time has awoken and he was awfully hungry.

* * *

If Yako knew what would befall her in the next moment, she would not have left her comfortable bed, but of course she couldn't have known that she was no longer alone in her own mind.

That this other being would make her life a living hell.

It was such a shame that she did not know that her torment had only just begun.

* * *

Opening her eyes the next morning, Yako wondered if she ended up getting any sleep at all, it certainly felt like she didn't.

Groaning, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and the glowing green numbers showed her that it was 9:00 already. 'Well, I suppose I should get up,' she thought tiredly to herself. Rising from her bed, Yako stumbled into the hall, making her way to the washroom.

If she was more aware, she would have heard a voice whisper, **"Let my feast begin…"**

* * *

It was only a few minutes later Yako left the bathroom cursing under her breath, soaking wet with her pajamas clinging to her like a second skin.

It was a morning routine gone to hell.

It was so horrible; Yako wondered how something as simple as washing your face could give that much trouble. Yako stopped in front of the closet that held the towels and frowned as she recalled the entire fiasco in the bathroom.

Begin flashback

After using the toilet and brushing her teeth, Yako prepared the sink so she could wash her face. When the water was warm, she soaked one of her washcloths and wiped her face before putting face cleanser on the towel.

As she was scrubbing her face, not being able to see at the moment, she was unaware that the cold water knob was being turned off so only the hot water was running.

It was then when she went to rinse the soap off her face, she nearly scalded her face off. Cursing in pain, Yako flailed around, causing her to accidentally knock her other washcloth to the floor. Keeping her eyes closed seeing how she still had soap on her face; Yako bent down to grab it but she only felt the floor.

For the next two minutes she felt around the floor trying to find it. If she opened her eyes, she would have seen the towel being moved, by an unseen hand, always keeping the towel out of reach. When she finally found the towel, Yako began to stand up only to end up bashing her head on the sink, which she found out painfully she was under.

This however caused her to open her eyes allowing the soap on her face to drip in her eyes, blinded and in more pain; she stumbled headfirst into the tub and to her shock found it full of cold water. Spluttering and shivering, she righted herself so she was sitting in the tub. Soap now gone from her face, she was able to see what a disaster zone the once clean bathroom had become.

End flashback

Just standing in front of the closet would not get her dry so she grabbed a towel and went about drying herself to the best of her ability. She did not want to create a bigger mess by dripping a lot of water in other parts of the house.

Toweling her hair, she headed towards her room to get a pair of dry clothes and get out of her soaked pajamas. But with no warning at all, the door to her room abruptly slammed closed in her face. Letting out a small yelp, Yako hastily stepped backwards to avoid walking into the door, only to slip on the puddle of water behind her.

Landing hard on the floor, Yako let out a pitiful groan. She was content to lie there for the time being. She had a feeling today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

In a deep corner of the girl's mind, Neuro grinned like the cat that got the cream.

That was the best meal he has ever had in his life.

Neuro didn't know how much time had passed from when he first possessed the girl and certainly he didn't expect to be unconscious for that long, but he guessed since it was his first possession, he just used too much power.

With that matter cleared up, he turned back his thoughts to his host. Who knew that this girl would prove to be this fun to mess around with and provide him with such a high quality meals.

With an idle wave of his hand, he closed the door to her room and watched the human fall backwards. Chuckling to himself, he feasted on the chaos he created, 'Tasty.'

Giving the human a small break, Neuro eyed his surroundings with mild interest; he was standing in a vast field of flowers. Why there was a field of flowers in the girl's mind, he couldn't even begin to speculate.

So the conclusion Neuro came to was that the girl's mind was rather…simple. Neuro knew humans were rather stupid creatures and this girl only proved that fact.

Though he soon found himself changing his opinion about the girl to his own shock. It was rare that he was wrong about something.

As he moved from where he was standing to explore, in a brief moment, the large field of flowers disappeared and Neuro found himself surrounded by doors of numerous colors and shapes and sizes. Turning around in place, he saw that only one of the doors was open and through it he could see the field of flowers he was just at. Closing the door, Neuro glanced at the other doors and saw that there were quite a lot of them.

'Maybe the girl isn't as simple minded as I thought.'

Dismissing his thoughts for now, Neuro turned his attention back to the outside world and saw that the girl had changed her clothes and was eating something in the kitchen.

* * *

Relieved that she didn't suffer any more clumsy incidents, Yako inhaled her food like a starving man. 'Ah, lovely food.'

If someone were to ask Yako what her favorite thing to do was, her answer would be eating. It was something about eating delicious food that soothed her worries and thanks to her high metabolism she didn't have to worry about getting fat.

Neuro watched the girl with disgusted fascination, the girl was practically breathing in her food; **"The way you eat is rather repulsive."**

Yako snorted and ignored the one talking to her.

It was only a bit later when she realized something was not quite right, there should not have been anyone, other than herself, in the kitchen, especially someone talking to her.

**"You remind me of a pig."**

Yako's eye twitched and stopped eating, "I can eat how I want when…,"she glanced up from her plate and saw that she was in her kitchen…her empty kitchen, " I'm at home…" she trailed off quietly.

Neuro watched the girl become rather pale, **"Did you make yourself sick?"**

Yako looked around her kitchen slowly, 'There isn't anyone here,' she thought nervously to herself. Where was the voice coming from?

Hesitantly, she spoke back, "No, I didn't."

Neuro smirked when he heard her thoughts, he *was* in her mind after all, 'So she thinks she's alone now does she? I can have some fun with this.'

**"Oh, that's such a shame."**

Alarmed, Yako stood up quickly, but promptly tripped as she stepped on her untied shoe laces and crashed into the table.

Neuro laughed to himself, 'I did nothing that time and she creates me food by herself. What a useful human.'

Yako's faced burned as amused laughter rang through the kitchen. Getting off the table, Yako glanced down at herself in dismay, her shirt was covered in food, 'I need to change clothes again.'

**"Why do you need to change? I think it suits you, piggy."**

'There is no one here with me,' she thought panicked, 'So where is the voice coming from? Outside?'

Racing from kitchen, Yako opened the front door and glanced around frantically, but she did not see anyone there.

**"I'm not there," **the voice taunted.

Slamming the door, Yako went around to every window. Glancing outside, Yako couldn't see anyone, and each time the voice taunted her causing her more distress.

**"Not there."**

**"Nope."**

**"Really, did you think I would be there?"**

**"If I wasn't there, do you really think I would be here?"**

'There was no one outside and no one is in the house besides myself,' she thought with dread, 'Am I hearing things?'

**"Are you hearing things?" **The voice asked innocently.

Yako stifled a scream and sank to the floor clutching her head.

* * *

A.N. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days, anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time....


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Irrisy: Hello everyone!

Yako: Who are you talking to?

Irrisy: Why our readers of course!

Yako: Hmm..Are you sure you aren't imagining them?

Irrisy: *snort* Oh, like that voice in your head.

Yako: *glares* Speaking of that....How could you!

Irrisy: *blinks innocently* What?

Yako: You...put...Neuro...in..my head!

Irrisy:*smirks* No I didn't...*Opens door* He is right here.

Neuro: Slave number one, what are doing here? You are supposed to be finding me mysteries, do I have to punish you?

Yako:*still glaring* Neuro, have you read this?

Neuro: Read what?

*Yako drags Neuro over to the computer*

Irrisy:*Coughs nervously* Anyways, I'd like to dedicated this chapter to The sora-muffin, Thank you for reviewing my lastest chapter! And to my other readers, thank you for leaving reviews for my previous chapters!

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

* * *

Releasing her hands from her head, Yako eyed her surrounding like a frightened rabbit.

It was quiet.

'Everything is alright…Everything is fine…There is no one talking to me….Maybe I am just extremely tired…' Yako thought frantically to herself.

She clutched her knees to her chest, making herself as small as possible on the floor of her living room, 'Yes that must be it…I just did not get enough sleep last night and to prove it, I'll go to my room and take a nap and when I wake up there will be no voice.'

Standing quickly, Yako cautiously made her way to her room, waiting with bated breath to see if the voice would say anything else.

When she finally reached her room, Yako realized the only sounds she heard on the way were ones she made herself.

Yako laughed nervously. She was being silly; there was no voice, so why would it say anything.

Crawling into bed, she hid under the covers and forced herself to sleep. 'Everything will be fine when I wake up….'

Twenty minutes later she was out like a light.

* * *

Neuro clutched his head with a grimace. One minute he was laughing at the antics of his host as she suffered a mental breakdown and then the next he was writhing in pain as something tried to rip him apart.

He had no physical body to speak of, so he didn't think it was possible. Only by opening the door to the field of flowers; which he found out was rather difficult to do while fighting off an unseen force determine to rip him into tiny shreds; was he able to stop whatever was trying to destroy him.

Neuro glared balefully at his sleeping human host, he somehow knew it was her fault that he suffered pain.

Pain that he was *never * supposed to feel.

'The girl does not even know of my existence and she does something.'

Growling, he stared hatefully at his flowery surroundings before eyeing the closed door with barely hidden resentment, it was all that was protecting him at the moment.

Green eyes glinted maliciously, 'I will make her regret it. I will make her regret her pitiful attempt to destroy me.'

* * *

Yako's eyes snapped open when she heard the front door opening downstairs.

'Mom's home.'

Staring at the covers still covering her face, she shoved them off, 'Well, I certainly feel more rested than earlier…'

She paled recalling the freaky incident with the voice.

Glancing around her room fretfully, she waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

'I knew it. I was just tired.'

Smiling to herself, she got out of bed, only to trip over a pile of clothes. Landing hard on the floor with grunt of surprise, Yako got up on her knees and stared at the clothes with bewilderment.

They weren't there when she went to nap.

"Yako, are you okay? What was that loud noise?" Her mother asked loudly from the bottom of the stairs.

Yako scratched her head in puzzlement and yelled back, "I'm fine, Mom. I just tripped over a pile of clothes."

"Okay, make sure you clean up before you come down for dinner." Hearing that her daughter was fine, she went into the kitchen to prepare food.

"Alright…" Yako's voice trailed off as she continued to stare at the clothes as if they could tell her how they got there.

Shaking her head, she stood up and began putting them away. After she was done, she glanced around one final time; seeing how everything was clean she walked out of her room into the hallway.

Grabbing the doorknob, she tried to close the door to her room only to encounter resistance. No matter how hard she pulled, the door wouldn't close.

Gritting her teeth, Yako prepared to give one final hard tug, 'There is nothing blocking the door, so why won't it close?!'

* * *

Neuro coldly watched the human struggle with the door to her room. He was holding the knob on the other side, thus preventing her from closing it.

Normally, he'd be amused, but he was still feeling rather spiteful towards the girl even though he had calmed down somewhat.

'Why did this human…this pathetic weak being…'

Seeing how she was about to give up, Neuro let go of the door and a shadow of a smirk crossed his lips when she crashed into the wall behind her.

"Yako!"

He impassively watched the other human woman race up the stairs in fear before looking back at his dazed host.

'So why can this…thing…hurt me. It should not be possible.'

Not wanting to watch the mother daughter scene as they fawned over each other, he was sure it would be sickening; Neuro turned his gaze away from the outside world and once more was in the field of flowers.

He strolled across the flowers to the lone tree he found in this place and sat under it.

'Perhaps,' he mused, 'it would be better to converse with my host to prevent that from happening again.'

Neuro frowned; he really did not to feel that agonizing pain ever again.

Looking back outside, he saw that the humans were now in the kitchen eating.

'Though,' he thought sadistically pleased, 'it seems my host has lost her joy of eating for the moment.'

An evil grin crossed his lips, 'Yes, I think I'll have a nice little chat with my host.'

* * *

Waving off her mother's concern earlier was easy enough, thanks to her mother being lost in her own world. Ever since father's death, she was always like that now.

Thankfully her mother's cooking skills didn't go anywhere and the food was still delicious.

Yako grimaced as she shoved another small bite of food into her mouth.

Her head was killing her, making it extremely hard for her to enjoy her food. She didn't think it would be possible for her to not enjoy eating, but this headache was proving that it was possible.

'Though,' she thought morosely to herself, 'my mother always did want me to eat more slowly, looks like she is getting her wish.'

Shoving another bite into her mouth, Yako chewed slowly, wincing every so often. Grabbing her water, Yako took a sip only to choke when…

**"Aww. Does the poor girl have a headache?" **

Coughing harshly, Yako struggled to clear her throat.

**"Don't die now,"** the voice said dryly.

Yako's mother frowned at her chocking daughter, "Dear, That's why I always said you should eat slower."

**"Yeah, eat slower, pig."**

Breathing heavily, Yako stared at her mother in disbelief. 'What?'

"Mom," Yako asked slowly, "Did you hear that?"

Yako's mother maintained her frown, "Hear what?"

**"Yeah, hear what?"** The voice chirped.

"That!" Yako exclaimed.

Yako's mother blinked confused, "What am I supposed to be hearing?"

**" 'That' isn't really specific enough you know." **The voice said amused.

Yako glared at nothing. 'This is ridiculous; can she really not hear it?'

She looked at her mother imploringly, but all she received was a blank look.

Yako gaped at her mother in disbelief.

**"That's not really an attractive look for you and you are already ugly to begin with."**

'She really can't hear it!'

**"One would think you would have figured that out by now. How stupid are you?" **The voice sneered in disgust.

Her headache pounded as she grew angry. She was too mad to feel afraid of the voice now.

'I have had it!'

Clenching her teeth, Yako smiled sheepishly at her mother, "Nevermind, I think I left the TV on, I'll go turn it off. I'm done eating, thank you for the food."

Putting her dish in the sink, she raced out the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

Yako's mother watched her rapid exit with mild surprise and thought, 'The TV was off when I came home.' Shrugging, Yako's mother paid no more attention to her daughter's antics and began cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Yako slammed her door closed and went to her closet to dig up her stereo. Turning it on, she switch the volume knob to high and left it on the floor, it would help muffle her voice.

Walking across her room, she threw open her window and yelled, "OKAY, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR PRANK, COME OUT NOW!"

**"You really are stupid. Did you already forget this morning?" **

Yako hissed in annoyance and slammed the window closed.

"IF YOU AREN'T OUTSIDE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Yako yelled in frustration.

**"I'm _here_. There is nothing complicated about that…worm. And there is no need to yell, I have no desire to listen to you screeching."**

Yako opened her mouth to yell at the voice once more, when her stereo on the floor turned off.

**"Now now, you don't want your mother to come and investigate why you are screaming at nothing."**

Yako's anger abruptly fled and she stared numbly at the turned off stereo. 'This can't be happening…'

**"Oh, but it can." **The voice said mockingly.

Yako's mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again before closing once more. 'Can it hear my thoughts?!'

The voice spoke nonchalantly,** "You look like an ugly fish, say something or keep your mouth closed. No need to look more stupid than you already are." **

Yako flushed with anger.

**"And do you really want to know the answer to that question?"** The voice asked wickedly.

Yako paled and felt sick. 'What …are you?'

**"I'm you,"** the voice snickered.

She frowned and spoke quietly, "I think you are lying."

**"Oh? Why is that?"** The voice asked with fake curiosity.

Yako blinked and glanced around her, she could not see anyone, but someone was here…supposedly.

Plus, she didn't think she had spilt personalities, especially one so insulting.

"You are male or at least your voice sounds like a guy."

**"Give the girl a prize for noticing the obvious and for almost being stupid enough to believe what she is told,"** the voice cheered mockingly.

"Hey!" Yako said indignantly.

The voice faked a yawn, **"As…stimulating…as this conversation is. I find myself growing rather bored, I'll go find something else to occupy myself with."**

"Wait!" Yako cried before falling silent, 'Did he leave?'

Pacing around her room, Yako examined the air, trying to see if there was some ghost or spirit floating about.

'Would I even be able to see a ghost?' She groused to herself.

Coming to a standstill, she glanced around her room one final time before exclaiming out loud, "I give up!"

**"Oh goodie, it wasn't much fun watching you try to find me." **The voice said amused.

Glaring hatefully at nothing, she thought angrily, 'Annoying…stupid…voice.'

Yako collapsed on her bed and tried her best to ignore the voice, which she was sure he was humming an annoying tune just to spite her.

**"You know its growing rather tiresome for you to keep referring to me as, 'the voice',"** the voice said wryly.

'I can't believe I was afraid of him earlier,' Yako fumed.

**"It was so much fun when you were afraid, you should have seen how freaked out you were."** The voice chuckle evilly.

Yako ground her teeth together, 'You bastard!'

**"Have we moved on to name calling then? Hmm…I henceforth name you dishrag."**

'You…You…irritating freak. You are supposed to be dead and not….talking…to …me.'

The voice mocked sniffled, **"Aww, I deserve the right to be alive as much as you do," **he broke into chuckles, **"and really, the worst you could come up with was irritating freak? My my, your name calling skills suck."**

Yako groaned, 'He is going to drive me insane!'

**"I'd certainly like to try."**

Yako grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, stopping when her throat began to hurt.

**"Do you feel better now?"**

Rolling over, Yako stared at the ceiling and sighed tiredly, "Yeah, I do."

**"I see…"**

"Are you going to tell me what I should call you?"

**"Why I thought you'd never ask…"**

Yako rolled her eyes.

**"You may call me Master…"**

"You got to be kidding me!"

**"…Neuro…as I was saying before you interrupted…really you shouldn't do that, it's rather rude."**

Yako closed her eyes tightly and thought, 'Why me?!'

* * *

Neuro:*grins maliciously as he crushes computer* Irrisy?

Irrisy:*gulps* Yes, Neuro?

Neuro:*cracks knuckles* I would like to talk to in my office right now...

Irrisy:*backs away slowly* Oh? What do you want to talk about?

Neuro:*growls* I have a couple of questions...I would like to ask you.

Irrisy:*Begins to run away* I see...well...Bye!

Yako: *Watching Irrisy being chased by Neuro, before turning to the audience* Irrisy is going to have to do a lot to explaining to us, if Neuro doesn't kill her first, she will have the next chapter up in a few days

Irrisy:*yells something unintelligible*

Yako:*Listens and turns back to audience* Oh and she is begging for reviews *whispers quietly to herself* Such a pitiful authoress.*Brings voice back to normal* Anyways she hopes you like her story so far. Till next time folks.


	8. Chapter 7

A.N.

Irrisy: Hi, my lovely readers.

Yako:*stares at Irrisy surprised* How...how did you escape Neuro?

Irrisy:*smiles smugly* I had some help. *waves to Clarrisa in the audience*

Yako:*frowns sullenly* I see...*eyes the newly restored computer* I'm assuming you put up another chapter.

Irrisy:*cheerfully replies* Yep.

Yako:*sighs* Before I go see what you put me through this time, I have a couple of questions for you....

Irrisy: Yes?

Yako: This is my first one; What is the point of that prologue chapter?

Irrisy:*coughs* Ah, that...well the idea for this story struck me when I was finishing up my other one, so when I finally got around to writing this story, I got some more ideas for it, thus the plot idea i had for it originally changed....a lot. So essentially its a guideline for the first part of it, so the tidbits I have in there will have some importance, since I mentioned things in there that haven't happened yet. *whispers so Yako can't hear* They will soon though....

Yako: I see, so this story _does _have a plot. Well, my next questions are, what is Neuro and why was he stuck in that town?

Irrisy:*twiddles thumbs* Yes, this story _does _have a plot, I'm just working up to it. As for your questions...*smirks* You will find out later, so I'm not going to tell you *sticks out tongue childishly*.

Yako:*Rolls eyes and walks over to computer* I'm going to read....

Irrisy: *sneaks away from computer area and turns to audience* Thank you: Sai-chan2931;Charm Shadow;The Sora-muffin;Rosina88 for leaving a review last chapter. *hugs*

Disclaimer:Do Not own characters

* * *

As the days went by, Yako seriously began to wonder if she did something horrible in a past life. She must have since she could not think of any other reason why she would be stuck with a spirit bent on making her life hell.

Grunting when her alarm informed her it was 8:00am; she reached a hand out of her covers and turned it off. Rolling over in her bed so she was face down in her pillow, she thought mutinously to herself, 'I'm not going bother to get up today.'

If today was going to be anything like her other days, she figured it would be best to try and put off the inevitable torment. Though, she ended up learning several important things these past few days; she began to count them off on her fingers.

One: 'I can't hide my thoughts from Neuro.'

She tried everything she could think of, but nothing worked and her attempts only amused him.

However, she wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

Two: 'Neuro seems to thrive on my misery.'

Her body was covered with small injuries and bruises to prove it.

Three: 'Any question I ask him, he won't answer me.'

The end result of each attempt had left her fuming and him laughing at her. It seemed Neuro wanted nothing to do with her but cause her suffering. Every question she asked was promptly ignored. Most often than not, her most frequent repeated question was, "Why don't you leave me alone already?!"

Four: 'Everyday objects can become weapons to torment me.'

Yako will never be able to look at some of them the same way again thanks to Neuro.

Lastly, five: 'A bored Neuro is extremely bad for any sanity I have left and potentially my life.'

Every time Yako heard Neuro uttered the phrase, "I'm bored," only worse things ended up happening to her. Yako cringed to herself as she recalled that one particular day after his "wonderful" introduction.

_Flashback: three days ago…_

**"Five…four…"**

Yako's eyes narrowed when she heard *him* begin a countdown.

'I wonder what he is going to do this time.'

**"…three…"**

She was trying hard to pretend he didn't exist.

**"…two…"**

**"…one…"**

It wasn't quite working out so well.

**"Zero."**

Walking down the second floor hallway towards the stairs, she froze when she heard him reached the end of his countdown.

Warily, she glanced at her surroundings, but saw nothing that could potentially harm her.

Nothing on the floor to trip her and no flying objects to dodge.

Holding her breath, she waited for him to do something.

Minutes crawled by and the hallway remained eerily silent after the countdown.

Though when, Neuro barked impatiently for her to "**MOVE!" **It caused her to jump at the sudden noise. Moving involuntary, Yako felt herself tilt forward as something caused her to trip; she later found out that he tied her shoe laces together.

Feeling as if she was falling in slow motion, Yako soon realized with horror that she was going to fall down the stairs. Stretching out her hands, Yako quickly reached for the stair's railing. Grabbing it, she braced herself and winced when her head smacked the wall.

Ignoring the amused laughter, she took mental notes on her situation and she knew if she didn't do something soon she was going to fall. Still precariously balanced, she took one deep breath before she shoved hard at the railing causing her to stand up straight only to sit down on the floor as her knees gave out on her.

Her mind blank with terror, she stared at nothing as she addressed the air around her, "Neuro, I demand that you listen to me for a second."

Yako heard Neuro scoff and she knew that he wasn't pleased to be ordered to do anything. There would be some retaliation later, but she needed to know how far he'd go to torment her.

Would he eventually kill her?

Body shaking with suppressed sobs, she finally realized that she could have died.

Yako kept her mind blank as possible to prevent him from reading her thoughts till she spoke them aloud.

"Neuro…I don't know…why you torment me," Yako took a small breath to steady herself, "I can…tolerate it for the most part as you make my life miserable…" She paused, blinking back tears.

**"Are you going somewhere with this pathetic speech?" **Neuro sneered.

Tired and scared, frustrated tears escaped her eyes and streaked down her cheeks.

"That could have killed me! Is that what you're trying to do?!" She yelled angrily before breaking down into terrified sobs.

Yako didn't get an answer, but for the first time since he came into her life, he did nothing to her after that incident.

However, that cease torment grace period only lasted two days.

Though when he started up again, Yako couldn't help but noticed he was much more subdued.

_End Flashback…_

Yako shivered and burrowed herself into the covers. 'Yes, thankfully he is much more restrained than before.'

* * *

Deep in Yako's mind, Neuro glared at nothing in particular.

Listening to her thoughts earlier, Neuro got a kick out of the list she created, but when he heard number five his amusement faded.

Flinching minutely, Neuro tuned out the girl's thoughts as she recalled that particular incident, he had no particular desire to see it from her point of view. Neuro had disregarded his host's needs and got carried away plain and simple.

It had been years since he had access to a high quality food source. Eating such good meals was finally putting the edge off his hunger and he had been so hungry for so long now. Every time he tormented the girl, the chaos created became more and more filling.

He knew he had gotten greedy and lost control over his actions. 'It's somewhat embarrassing to think about.'

Frowning to himself, he thought about the girl's list and knew she wasn't the only one who had learned something these past few days. Grudgingly, he mimicked the girl and listed the things he learned about his host.

One: 'She loves to eat.'

Neuro was amused that his host was a fellow eater. He could appreciate one who values food, so he always made sure to leave her alone during meals times, it was the *least* he could do.

Two: 'She is a stubborn human.'

Neuro hoped she would have realized by now how useless her attempts are at hiding her thoughts from him. In the beginning it was entertaining, but now it's rather…exasperating, she should just accept it already. 'Though, it seems she is not inclined to give up and that has earned a smidgen of respect from me.'

Three: 'She is inquisitive and asks lots of questions.'

Neuro was surprised when the girl seemed to want to get to know him. 'It's a rather foolish sentiment,' he thought. So any question she asked, he just ignored quite happily. It was always amusing to watch her reactions when her questions were brushed off, though he had to admit, it was quite fun to answer her most frequent question. 'You are stuck with me.'

Four: 'Her will is strong, but her body is disturbingly fragile.'

It was only after the incident that he took a real good look at her and was mildly disturbed with what condition her body was in. It was then he knew that he had to cut back, so for two days he let her heal and rest. Neuro noticed that she seemed to almost accept her daily torture now and only when he got too rough did she protest.

Five: 'It would be too easy to break her.'

The stair incident was a rude reminder.

Blinking, he came out of his thoughts. Eyeing the flowers around him with distaste, he wished the bloody door would open so he could escape this part of the girl's mind.

'I just have to be in a field of flowers…of all the things.'

To say he was pleased to be stuck here would be lying. He didn't know why the door became locked in a sense, but the girl had probably something to do with it.

However, he wasn't going to ask her to open it, no matter how much he disliked being surrounded by flowers, for two reasons.

Reason number one was that the girl didn't know he was living her mind and telling her so could have unforeseen consequences. 'It would be best for her to believe that I'm just a malicious spirit hanging around her. No need to trouble her human sensibilities.'

Reason two was that Neuro wasn't sure if opening the door would be a good thing. Green eyes flashed with annoyance, he didn't like being uncertain, but there had to be a reason for why the door was locked, even if the girl did it unknowingly.

Randomly picking a flower, he noticed he picked what he believed humans called a rose. Spinning it between his fingers, he ignored the tiny pricks of pain caused by its thorns.

'So I am affected by things in her mind….interesting.'

Crushing the flower, he lazily tossed its remains over his shoulder.

Tuning back into the girl's thoughts and the outside world, Neuro smirked when he heard the girl mumble from her blanket cocoon, "I'm hungry…but I don't want to get up…"

'What are you going to do now girl? It looks like you can't stay in bed liked you hoped.'

Neuro snickered out loud, and idly watched the girl tense when she became aware of his presence.

**"Are you going to lie there all day?" **

Looking at the clock, Neuro saw that it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. He was somewhat impressed that she managed to last that long without her precious food, she typically ate something at 8:00 in the morning and then something at noon, with snacks in-between.

Neuro wondered to himself, 'how long can she last without eating anyway?'

Reading her previous thoughts, Neuro saw she only got up to go the restroom before hurrying back to bed. He knew she was surprised that he didn't do anything when she did get up.

'Well,' he mused to himself, 'I wasn't paying attention, so I guess the worm got a freebie, such a shame.'

**"I know you are hungry, so you might as well get up." **Neuro said dryly.

The girl whined quietly, "It's not fair. You are going to do something as soon as I do, so why should I?"

Neuro frowned, he disliked whining. 'I suppose I could drag her out of the bed, but where is the fun in that?'

**"Oh, get up already. I won't do anything." **Neuro smirked to himself, 'Well, not till later anyways…'

Yako blinked when she heard that, 'What? I don't believe that, not for a second.'

Hesitantly, she sat up and eyed her surroundings out of habit.

"You…won't do anything?" She asked in disbelief.

**"Nope,"** he remarked with mock cheer.

"Really?" Yako questioned, unsure of his motive.

Neuro sneered, **"Yes, really. Though, if you don't get up now I'm going change my mind."**

Yako jumped out of bed and quickly put on normal clothes before racing downstairs to the kitchen. If he really wasn't going to do anything, she wasn't going to let this chance go. 'Food Food here I come.'

* * *

Few days later, Yako found herself in the living room, nervously sitting on the couch. Ever since that evening, Neuro hadn't done anything to her, so why was she sitting nervously on the couch?

Well, to put it simply it disconcerted her.

Being tormented daily had gotten her used to it, so when it stopped for no reason, Yako didn't know what to think.

'Maybe I'm a closet masochist,' Yako groused at herself, 'I should be happy that he is not doing anything.'

Neuro was currently biting his lip hard, 'Oh, man. This is hilarious.'

He didn't want to laugh; it would totally ruin his image as a "malicious" spirit, but the girl's thoughts were too entertaining.

If he knew she would react like this, he would have stopped earlier. '…Or maybe not. She wouldn't be as …conditioned as she is now.' Smirking, he remained quiet and enthusiastically listened to her other thoughts concerning him.

Yako waited and waited some more. Eventually she got up off the couch and made dinner for her and her mother, who had just come home.

Glancing at the clock, Yako saw it was 8:30pm. Still Neuro hadn't done anything to her.

'Is this the same spirit that has been tormenting me for the past few days? Why, hasn't he tormented me at all?!'

Storming back into the living room, Yako sat huffily on the couch.

"Yako?"

Jumping at her mother's voice, she turned around to face her. Yako was surprised to see concern in her mother's eyes; she hadn't done that in awhile.

"Is something the matter, dear? I haven't heard you talk to your friend these past few days," she stared at her mother in alarm while her mother continued speaking, "Did you get into a fight with them?"

Yako gaped like a fish out of water, 'Have I been talking aloud when she was at home? Thank god, she hasn't actually seen me talk to air….wait, did she just say friend? Oh, that's a laugh, friend indeed, more like tormentor.'

"I…didn't get into a fight with him," Yako said awkwardly.

Her mother smiled at her.

Yako blinked taken aback by the beaming smile her mother shot her, 'What's wrong with, Mom? She hasn't smile since … Why is she smiling at me anyway? Actually, to think about, I've never seen that particular smile on her face.'

"I'm amazed how fast my little baby is growing up," Yako continued to stare at her mother in bewilderment, "so what is your boy's name?"

Yako's eyes widened with realization and her face paled, 'She thinks the guy I have been talking to is my boyfriend!'

Yako's mother frowned at her daughter, she was looking rather pale, "Dear, you don't have don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Still lost in a horrified daze, Yako involuntarily answered her mother when she heard that distressed note enter her voice, "It's Neuro."

"Well, that's certainly a strange name, but no matter." Yako started at her mother's overly cheerful voice, 'Crap, I said something, didn't I?'

"Um, Mom," Yako rushed to explain, "He is not my boyfriend. Really, he isn't," Yako began to flounder in this horrifying conversation, she had to make Neuro something other than her boyfriend, 'Ha…it wouldn't even be possible since he's dead. Plus, why does she think he's my boyfriend? I have been mostly yelling at him…', "He….he is…a pen pal! Yeah, he is my pen pal. I met him on the trip with father and we are keeping in touch through the telephone."

Yako waited with bated breath and hoped her mother bought that, 'Please…Please believe me!'

"Okay Yako," Yako sighed in relief, too soon apparently, "Whatever you say," her mother winked at her.

Neuro could not longer stand it, he burst out laughing. 'Oh, this is rich.'

Yako started when she heard the loud laughter.

'So he is still here... wonderful,' Yako groaned mentally.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mom."

"Night, dear."

* * *

Yako woke to the sound of her alarm. Raising her head, she eyed the numbers and saw it was 6:00 in the morning.

Yawning, she placed her head back down on her pillow and blearily wondered, 'Why did I set my alarm so early again?'

Still drowsy, she prepared to doze off again when the reason struck her. Eyes widening, she struggled out of her covers, but froze moments later.

Smirking, she leaned over the edge of her bed and glanced down at the floor, only to frown when she spotted nothing. Neuro typical placed something there, so she'd trip and fall.

'Neuro is still behaving oddly.'

After that embarrassing conversation with her mother, Yako had expected Neuro to do *something*, like insulting her with a rude comment, but he hadn't and just seemingly disappeared again.

Dismissing her thoughts about Neuro and his odd behavior, she began to get ready for today. She didn't want to be late on her first day back to school.

'Well, I have only been stuck with him for two weeks…maybe he grew bored of torturing me?'

However, Yako had a strong feeling that wasn't the case.

* * *

'Oh, why did I want him to do something....and for god's sake, why did he decide to act up at school….' Yako thought despairingly to herself.

She nervously eyed the floating chalk behind her English teacher as she struggled to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

'Don't turn around…Don't turn around…don't turn--' Yako held her breath as the teacher's head turned slightly towards the board behind him.

'Neuro! Stop it already!' She thought furiously at him.

The chalk began to fly in a small circle.

'Neuro!' Yako pleaded as she panicked.

The chalk stopped moving.

Yako's sigh of relief was cut short when she spotted it come flying at her like a bullet.

Yelping, she ducked and immediately wished she hadn't.

The rapid movement caused her and her chair to tip over with a loud clatter bringing the attention of her teacher and the other students to her. Yako felt her face flush and knew she was getting a lot of weird looks.

"I'm sorry for disturbing the class. I dropped my pencil and I lost my balance reaching for it," Yako lied shamelessly.

The teacher opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the class bell.

Yako sighed and quickly retook her seat, 'I have a feeling today is going to be a bad day.'

* * *

Her premonition was right. Today was turning out to be awful.

While Neuro didn't do anything directly to her per say, he sure still had a way to make her become a paranoid wreck.

In Math class, he kept knocking her textbook to the floor.

Her excuse to the teacher was that her desk was lopsided. Yako had a feeling the teacher didn't believe her excuse.

In History class, he played with the globe in the corner of the classroom, tossing it up and down.

She went over there to grab it when the teacher's back was turned. She tried hard to ignore the looks she was getting from the other students as she brought back with her to her desk. When the teacher noticed the new addition on her desk, Yako calmly told the teacher that she wanted to better visualize these events taking place around the world by looking at the globe.

In Chemistry class, he nearly made her blown up the class room by switching her chemicals.

Thank god, the teacher noticed before she mixed them. Resignedly, she took the teacher's scolding with a blank face.

In her Japanese folklore class, he forcibly opened the windows one by one. Racing over there to make it seem like it was her opening the windows, Yako nervously told the teacher it was rather hot in here and opening the windows would help. Knowing that she was going to receive another scolding, Yako calmly faced her teacher when the bell rung.

Sighing tiredly, Yako walked quickly over to her desk, ignoring her classmate's whispers and picked up her bag before racing out of the classroom.

It was lunchtime.

It was also the perfect time to see if she could plead with Neuro not do anything during her last class.

P.E.

Who knew what he would come up with to do in that class?

Finding a tree to sit under in the courtyard, she glanced around; making sure no one else was nearby before she addressed Neuro out loud.

Yako found that he was more willing to talk to her if she did that and she had a feeling that was because he knew it made her nervous.

"Neuro? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Yako asked hesitantly. 'Is he even here?'

Neuro made a noncommittal sound, letting the girl know that he *was* here. Plus, it gave him time to watch the girl squirm a bit.

**"You know that I know what you are going to ask, so why should I? I left you alone these past few days…"**

Yako interrupted with a hiss, "I didn't ask for your so called break from torment…"

Neuro smirked, **"Oh, so you like my daily torture. Why worm, I didn't know you missed me that much."**

Yako frowned, "You know I didn't, but I'd rather you get your amusement torturing me when I'm preferably alone!"

Neuro chuckled dryly, **"Is the poor girl paranoid someone will see floating objects or witness mysterious incidents? Or should I more accurately say, you don't want people to think you're crazy when you are the only one seeing it happen, but I wonder if it's too late for that. You sure did have an interesting day so far at this school of yours."**

Yako clenched her teeth, 'Thanks to you.'

"Yes, if it would not be too much trouble. I would like to be viewed as normal and not someone who has unexplainable things happen around them."

Yako mumbled to herself, "Why must you torture me anyway? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to you."

Neuro mused to himself, 'I suppose I can answer *some* of her questions.'

**"Food, worm. I do it for food."**

Yako eyes widened, she really didn't expect to get an answer. With that crumb of information, Yako quickly began consider what it could mean.

'Food….food…What kind of answer is that anyway?!' Yako thought exasperated.

'How does torture correspond with food…unless he's feeding off something while torturing me? Is that it? What the hell is he? I don't think typical spirits are like this…' Yako frowned thoughtfully to herself. Though, she couldn't really say she was knowledgeable on the behavior of spirits, so she was completely guessing that it wasn't normal.

**"Oh, so the girl isn't completely stupid."**Neuro commented. He was slightly surprised she was able to hit the nail on the head so to speak when all he gave was a vague answer.

Yako ignored the insult, she was dying with curiosity. 'Will he answer more questions?' She really did want to know about the being hounding her and hoped that this wasn't a onetime I'll answer you thing.

**"Oh by the way, the bell rung a few minutes ago…"**

Yako paled and quickly grabbed her stuff. She ran to the gym and thought, 'I'm going be soo late!'

Neuro smirked, 'That was a good way to put off her questions for now.'

The bell hadn't rung but it was her own fault that she believed what he told her.

* * *

Yako: *stares blankly at computer* Irrisy, you are evil.

Irrisy:*bows* Why, thank you.

Yako: Are the other students _blind_? Why couldn't they see the objects floating around?

Irrisy:*coughs* They were paying attention to the teacher unlike you. Plus, I can make the other students as extremely unobservant as I want. I have the power you know.

Yako:*spins around on the computer chair to glare at Irrisy* Evil. Do you like torturing me or something?

Irrisy:*hums to herself* Hmm. Well it is rather fun....*pats Yako on the head* Not to worry though, you won't be the center of my complete attention soon enough.

Yako:*frowns worriedly* What do you mean?

Irrisy:*flips through her secret notebook, finding the page with a list of names* Well, lets just say some other, familiar characters will show up in my story...eventually

Yako:*eyes the notebook warily* You mean others from Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro *rises from chair and immediately goes for the phone on the wall* I'm going warn them and tell them to run away. They don't need to suffer through this madness.

Irrisy:*disconnects phone by pulling the plug* Tsk. Tsk. I can't have you do that.

Yako:*depressed, she sits down on sofa* Someone save us.

Irrisy:*ignores Yako's comment and turns towards the audience* Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to guess who is going to show up first or who you would like to show up (it won't be till a couple of chapters though so I may change my mind on who shows up first). I won't mention names though, it will be a surprise.

Yako:*glances around* Where is Neuro anyway?

Irrisy:*shrugs* Not sure, but should you still be here? I'm sure Neuro doesn't want you slacking on the job.

Yako:*pales and quickly runs though the door labeled exit*

Irrisy:*Waves to audience* Till next time....


	9. Chapter 8

A.N. I'm still alive and working on this story, just been rather busy and haven't found much time to write, anyways enjoy this chapter and i'll try and not let so much time go between updates.

* * *

Upon reaching the empty gym, Yako could only close her eyes and groan.

'Why did I believe him?'

Ignoring his laughter, she retreated from the gym doors to a nearby bench in order to quickly eat her lunch before the bell rang. When the bell sounded she tossed her waste into the trashcan and headed into the locker room to change.

**"Why are you changing clothes in the middle of the day?" **

She froze part way undressed when Neuro's question made her realize one horrifying fact.

'I have been undressing myself in front of a male, even if he is dead, for the past few weeks and he has probably seen me naked god knows how many times….Why the hell did I only realize this now?!'

Scrambling to pull on her P.E. shirt, she tried hard to ignore her burning face. Once she was safely clothed again, Yako glared at the air and hissed quietly, "Pervert!"

Neuro blinked, momentarily confused at the accusation, 'What?' Examining her thoughts more closely this time, a grin appeared in his face when he realized why she was so embarrassed. 'Oh, I can have fun with this.'

**"Why would I waste time watching you? I have much better things to look at, ugly."**

Yako's eyes narrowed and the embarrassed flush was replaced by anger, "You…You…bastard!"

'Oooh, I wish he had a physical body so I could slap him. How dare he—'

Neuro snorted in amusement, interrupting her angry tirade of thoughts, **"You might want to stop glaring. As entertaining as this is…people are coming in, unless you like the looks the others have been giving you by all means continue to be angry at someone who isn't even _here._"**

Yako took a deep breath to forcibly calm down. 'He is right and it's his damn fault why I'm this angry to begin with.'

**"My mission is accomplished then."**

She slammed her locker shut in response, only to realize she brought a lot attention to herself by doing so. Smiling sheepishly at other girls, she quickly hurried out of the locker room. 'I can't wait for this day to be over.'

Seeing the teacher enter the gym, she quickly followed him and proceeded to line up with her classmates. 'I wonder what we are going to do?' Going through the motions of stretching, Yako waited for the teacher to announce what physical activity they would be doing today.

"Okay class, that's enough stretching. Go run a lap in the gym and then we'll play some dodge ball," the teacher said smiling slightly. Half of the class cheered while the other half groaned. Yako herself was in the latter group. 'Why dodge ball of all things?'

**"What is this dodge ball that causes you this much dread, worm?"** Neuro asked mildly curious as to why her thoughts turned to various past instances where he threw objects at her.

Yako muttered quietly to him, "You'll see."

'Well if I look on the bright side, since I got some impromptu practice maybe I'll last longer,' she smiled wryly to herself.

Few minutes later…

Yako was trying hard not to break out into laughter. She watched another student get out by being hit by an extra ball that got thrown by an "unknown" person. She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved with how the game was turning out.

Once Neuro saw what dodge ball was, she figured he would use this opportunity to torment her more physically, but all he did was chuckle and made a vague statement, **"Oh, that's why."**

Dodging a fast ball, Yako watched another student get mysteriously taken down and smiled slightly at Neuro's idle comment, **"Two down, ten to go."**

Sadly, she was too distracted watching others get taken down that she did not see the ball heading towards her and the next thing Yako knew she was laying on the floor with a stinging face.

'Thank god it wasn't head on...I think it would have broken my nose.'

Tears came unbidden to her eyes from the pain and dazedly wondered if the ball hit her head harder than she thought because she was hearing some odd sounds.

'Was that a growl?'

It was something you'd expect to come from a wild beast, but the growling stopped before she could speculate where it came from. Becoming more aware of her surroundings, Yako could make out the concerned voices buzzing around her.

The teacher's sharp reprimand cut through her head like a knife, "Yamamoto! You're not supposed to throw the ball above a person's chest. Katsurugi, do you need to go to the nurse?"

'I wish the teacher wouldn't yell...Ow.'

Slowly sitting up, Yako eyed the person who threw the ball at her and mentally groaned. 'I knew that name sounded familiar. Why is the school delinquent in my class?'

"No, I'm fine sensei. I'll just sit out for a bit, if that's alright?"

Yako watched a smirk appear on the boy's face, 'He did it on purpose! What did I do?!'

"That's fine," the teacher sighed tiredly and gestured to the rest of his students to get back to playing, "Remember class, I don't want to see balls flying above the chest consider this your last warning!"

Annoyed, Yako watched the delinquent give her a mocking wave with his hand before heading back to the game himself and she couldn't help but wonder how she caught his interest.

Yako eyes widened slightly when she heard the feral sound again and thought in bewilderment, 'Is that Neuro?'

Neuro glared at the human-boy as he walked further away from Yako unaware he was voicing his displeasure to his host. His good mood from participating in the human game and getting free food while he was at it vanished quickly the instant she got knocked down.

'He hurt her.'

In the back of his mind, he knew he hurt his host on a more frequent basis and what the boy did was mild in comparison…but still it rubbed him the wrong way.

"Neuro?"

The girl's tentative inquiry diverted his attention from glaring daggers at the boy and irritated for reasons unknown to him, he tersely replied, **"What?"**

Neuro saw that she had moved to a bench. With forced calmness, he watched her gingerly touched her face and winced; and that one wince caused his irritation level to rise.

"Did you just growl?"

Frowning slightly he silently wondered, 'Why did she ask that?'

Listening to her thoughts, he learned that this feral sound had alarmed her and that she wondered if it was him who made that noise and if so, why was he growling.

'Why indeed,' Neuro thought annoyed with himself, 'Why does her getting injured cause me to lose myself?'

**"Don't ask stupid questions…"**

Yako frowned, 'Why does he sound so agitated?'

Lost in thought, the sudden yelling startled her.

"Katsurgi! LOOK OUT!"

Spotting the incoming ball, Yako raised her arms to protect her face, closing her eyes tightly, she waited for impact.

Eyes flashing with barely concealed contempt for the other humans, Neuro subconsciously stopped the ball from hitting her and when he realized what he did he snorted in disgust at himself, 'What's wrong with me?'

When nothing hit her, Yako cracked open an eye and saw that the ball was sitting at her feet. Lowering her arms, she stared at the ball in bewilderment, 'Neuro stopped it….wait he stopped it so that means…' Glancing that the other students, she saw that they were also staring at the ball and from the parts of the conversation she could hear she knew that the other students were wondering what the hell happened. 'This is not good…'

"Did you see that?"

"It looked like it hit an invisible wall."

"That was weird, why wasn't she hit?"

Laughing nervously, she kicked the ball back to her classmates and sighed in relief when they went back to playing. She knew she should have been more freaked out by other people seeing Neuro cause an unexplainable event, but at the moment she just didn't care.

Yako smiled slightly and let out a quiet whispered, "Thank you," to the air surrounding her.

* * *

A.N. Time shall go by in the next chapter, and maybe if i'm good, the first character will show up...otherwise it will be the one after the next.


	10. Chapter 9

A.N. I wasn't good, so the first character appearance is in the next chapter, but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Three months later…_

You could say that Yako had gotten used to Neuro's presence in her life and often wasn't too annoyed with his behavior.

Thankfully after making a deal with him, he left her during school hours and only bugged her when she was home.

Smiling wryly to herself, she ducked a flying CD case and continued walking to her room. 'I'm getting better at dodging, that would have hit me not to long ago.'

"Neuro, remember to put back that case back from wherever you got it from."

Yako opened the door to her room only to get it slammed in her face. Rubbing her nose, she glared at the door.

Grumbling, she mumbled, "Okay, I get it."

Turning around she walked back to grab the CD case on the floor to take with her into her room. Sighing, she told the air around her, "I wasn't ordering you to do it you know. It was only a request."

Neuro smirked, **"You should know better than to give your master a request, worm." **

Yako rolled her eyes and entered her room, placing the CD case on top of her drawer, 'Yeah, Yeah. The least he could do is put things back, but noooo, I'm the one who has to clean up after him.'

Neuro snorted, **"Did you forget that I know what you are thinking, worm." **

Yako grit her teeth together, "I didn't forget."

While Neuro's torture didn't bother her that much anymore, his stupid ability to know her every thought irritated her beyond belief.

She had no privacy whatsoever.

Flopping onto her bed, Yako knew she was grateful that Neuro didn't comment on her thoughts too often, but still knowing that he knew everything that she was thinking unnerved her.

Yawning, she got up from her bed and quickly changed into her pajamas before crawling back into bed. 'I wish that there was some way I could block him from my thoughts.'

* * *

Neuro smirked at the girl's wish as he silently watched her fall asleep. Once the girl was fully unconscious, he turned his attention inward towards the domain in the girl's mind where he lived.

Blinking, he sneered at the flowers that filled his vision, 'Let's see if I can open the door today.' Standing up from where he was lying down, he walked towards the door only to stop.

Eyes narrowing, he reached out a hand in front of him and encountered a barrier. 'What's this?'

Pushing against it, he found out that it wouldn't budge no matter how much force he applied. Frowning, he turned away from the door's direction to head back towards his tree only to bump into the same barrier. Eyes flashing with suppressed annoyance, he tired the other two directions only to be stopped by the barrier again.

'I'm in a box…'

Growling, he launched himself at one of the invisible walls, 'I will not be trapped!'

The barrier crackled and promptly flung him backwards. Snarling, Neuro thought furiously, 'What did that girl do?!'

Turning his attention outward, he saw that the girl was in a comfortable deep sleep. 'Not for much longer,' he thought coldly.

Throwing open her window with a loud bang, Neuro watched her jump awake at the loud noise.

"Neuro?!" Yako yelped in surprise.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Yako looked around her dark room in confusion and spotted the open window.

She yawned and sleepily asked the air around her, "Why did you wake me up?"

Neuro frowned; he could clearly see her speaking so... 'Why can't I hear her?'

**"Worm, what did you do?"**

Yako sighed when she didn't hear him answer, "Is this your new tactic? Deprive me of sleep?"

Neuro growled silently to himself when he noticed another fact, 'I can't even hear her thoughts,' his eyes widened slightly,' wait…don't tell me this is because of that damn wish she made?'

Scanning the room for something to communicate with he grabbed a notebook from her desk and flung it at her not too gently, not getting any amusement when it smacked her on the head.

"Hey!" Yako hissed indignantly, "What's your problem? Can't you do this in the morning?"

Neuro snorted, he didn't need to read her thoughts or hear her to know what she had just said, she was too predictable.

Grabbing a pen, he ripped the notebook out of her hands and flipped to an empty page and wrote a big [NO].

Yako eyed the floating notebook with annoyance. 'What does he mean, NO. Of course it can wait….annoying stupid spirit.'

Yako watched as more words appeared on the page. [What did you do?]

"What do you mean, 'What did I do?' I was asleep." Yako responded tiredly. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

Neuro shook his head in irritated exasperation as her read her lips and wrote his response. [You did something with that wish of yours, worm.]

Yako blinked confused, 'Wish? What is he talking…oh…,' she smiled slightly.

Neuro smacked her on the head with the notebook and wrote angrily, [Wipe that grin off your face, worm.]

She rolled her eyes and stopped smiling, "So what did I do, exactly? Wishing doesn't make anything happen, that's why it is a wish...and what's with the notebook anyway?"

[Well, your wish seems to have worked…]

Yako stared at the notebook blankly, not sure what he meant by that, 'What does he mean it worked?'

[Take that stupid look off your face worm…what did you wish for?]

"Well I wished for you not hear…my thoughts…wait does that mean…"

[Yes…I can't hear your thoughts or you at all for that matter…]

Yako stared at the notebook in disbelief, "So you really can't hear my thoughts right now?"

The detail of him not being to hear her talk was ignored for now. 'This is so awesome! All it took was a simple wish?'

Yako watched the pen write out an obviously irritated message, [Yes, now don't make me repeat myself again…its annoying].

She smiled gleefully, 'Yahoo! I have privacy again.'

Neuro frowned, it was clear that he wasn't going to get any help from her. 'Tsk and I wanted to avoid using more power than I had to.'

[Rejoice while this lasts worm, I have no intention of leaving things how they are. Since you are not going to undo whatever you did, I'll…]

"Wait, if you can't hear me at all, how are you having this conversation with me?"

Neuro rolled his eyes; he had wondered when she was going to notice that little fact. [Lip Reading... Now as I was saying before you interrupted…]

A stream of light entered her room fully distracting her from reading Neuro's response.

Yako realized with dread that her mother was opening her door to check up on her, 'I wonder if she heard me talking to Neuro? Not good...'

She eyed the notebook that was still hovering in the air and then quickly glanced at the slowly opening door. It only took a split second for her to decide what to do.

Neuro smirked to himself, 'Well this will be entertaining, and such a shame I won't be watching this play out. Now then... time to break this barrier of hers…'

Yako lunged for the floating notebook; she couldn't have her mother seeing that, only to have it drop on the ground in front of her causing her to stumble and crash into her dresser.

She inwardly cursed Neuro and became resigned to face her mother's questioning.

Yako's mother flung the door open upon hearing the loud thud, "Yako? Are you alright?"

Squinting at the sudden increase in light, it took her eyes a moment to adjust before she found herself staring into her mother's concerned eyes.

Yako hurriedly reassured her mother, "I'm fine. I just…uh…fell out of bed?" She mentally winced at her own excuse, 'Why did I make it sound like a question?! She definitely won't believe that flimsy excuse.'

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "You fell out of bed…by your dresser?"

Yako closed her eyes tightly, 'This is bad.' "Um…I rolled over here…"

Yako's mother frowned to herself, "I thought I heard you talking…"

Yako hastily interrupted her mother, "I was probably talking in my sleep…yeah…I wasn't talking to anyone," Yako promptly shut herself up and mentally groaned, 'I am positively awful at lying under pressure.'

Yako's mother stared at her daughter for a moment and fretfully wondered if there was something seriously wrong with her daughter. It wasn't that long ago that she spotted her daughter talking to nothing and she found out that this "Neuro" wasn't even real.

Her daughter had confessed that she could hear this Neuro's voice in her head and after that worrisome conversation; he was never brought up again.

At first she didn't see the harm of allowing her daughter to keep this imaginary friend, but when the school nurse called her with concerns about Yako's school performance and unusual behavior, she observed her daughter more closely and came to the conclusion that her father's death and lack of attention from her had hurt Yako's psyche badly.

"Okay, dear. I'll let you get back to bed, try and not fall out this time." Yako's mother smiled slightly and closed the door.

Eyeing the closed door for a moment, she knew that in the morning she would call and make an appointment with a psychiatrist, but right now all she wanted to do was ignore the fact that something was wrong with her baby.

Yako opened her mouth to say "Good Night" to her mother, only to clutch her head in pain. 'Ow. … What is going on?' She had a feeling this sudden headache was due to Neuro.

Her eyes fell onto the forgotten notebook and she read the rest of Neuro's response. […Break out of this box you have placed me in.]

"What does that mean?"

Yako hissed in pain as her headache got worse, but then something just clicked into place. Eyes widening, she stood up quickly and went back to her bed before she passed out like the dark spots in her vision indicated. 'I will just have to test my theory tomorrow.'

* * *

A.N. With Yako's realization, the playing field shall become slightly more balanced, wonder what Neuro's reaction to that will be? lol

Finally I get to leave the intro arc and will begin the first major arc of this story with the next chapter, yay! Oh and thank you for the lovely reviews they make me happy. Glad you folks are enjoying this story so far, till next time then...


	11. Chapter 10

AN. Sorry it took so long, been busy with school, but Thank you very much for the reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying this story, I love you guys.

To answer Rukidio question, this story will be mostly supernatural, but there are going to be some mini-mysteries of sort in this particular arc that Yako and Neuro will have to solve, but those won't show up quite yet.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

_

* * *

_

_The next morning…_

While Neuro's statement about the box was rather odd, Yako figured he wouldn't have mentioned it without reason. It was then she remembered that as she was wishing, she pictured shoving Neuro into a locked box.

Why that idea was floating through her mind at the time she had no idea, but no matter.

So before Neuro could learn of her plans, she tossed those particular thoughts into a mental box and since Neuro didn't make any comments she guessed that little experiment was successful.

A few more tests, Yako learned that not only could she hide her thoughts from Neuro, but she could be selective about which thoughts she hid.

However, these tests came at a price.

Neuro wasn't pleased by her little discovery and retaliated with various objects in her room causing the girl to lose her concentration of hiding a particular thought.

She could tell that Neuro was still holding a grudge against her for her little experiment, if being tripped for the twentieth time that morning was any indication, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

It was war.

However, the war did not last very long.

A mini truce between them was established when Yako figured that attempting to shove Neuro into another mental box was more pain that it was worth, she had bruises to prove it.

Neuro would-grudgingly-respect her privacy and in exchange she would not attempt the aforementioned action again. He didn't read all her thoughts anyway, but she didn't need to know that. He only paid close attention to the ones concerning him since they were the most entertaining to him; he had better things to do that to read her ever single thought, like causing chaos for example. 'Well least I got a good meal out of this.'

For some reason, Yako couldn't help but feel that Neuro was caving too easily into her demand, but she dismissed her suspicion as she went downstairs for breakfast.

_In the kitchen…._

Yako's fork clattered loudly against her plate, dropping it in shock in response to what her mother said. Not feeling that hungry anymore, Yako asked her Mom to please repeat what she just said and hoped that she was just hearing things.

"Dear, I set up an appointment with a psychiatrist for you tomorrow."

Nope she wasn't hearing things after all. 'Great now she thinks something is wrong with me.'

Taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly, Yako stared into her mother's eyes and firmly asked, "Mom, why did you set up this appointment?"

Yako's mother looked down at her hands, "I think you need help getting over your father's death. Talking to a completely made up being…isn't healthy."

Yako grimaced, 'That line sounds like it has been practiced.'

"Mom look at me," when she had her mother's attention she continued, "I have accepted Dad's death and mourned properly," taking a deep breath, 'I can't believe I am going to say this,' she let out her next words in a rush, "As for talking to…Neuro, he is real and I can prove it."

'Neuro do something!'

Yako's mother frowned, "Yako you don't have to…"

Yako interrupted, "Mom just wait a moment and watch."

Nothing happened.

Feeling slightly panicked and making sure her mother couldn't hear her, Yako hissed quietly out loud, "Neuro!"

**"You called?"**

Yako eyed her mom nervously, 'Why haven't you done anything yet?'

**"This is too entertaining. Also I'm not _supposed _to be reading your thoughts remember?"**

Yako frowned, 'Well you just did so some help would be nice now please?'

**"Nope, I can't be reading your thoughts so your request for help is non-existent, so now if that's all, I will go back to ignoring your thoughts like I agreed to."**

Yako cursed, 'Y-you bastard!'

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glumly wondered when her mother moved over to her side of the table, and was abruptly pulled into a tight hug.

"It's okay…its okay if you believe he is real, but the doctor will help you so let's go visit them tomorrow…"

Closing her eyes, she leaned into her mother's embrace, 'I guess I'll go if it puts mom at ease…even though there is nothing wrong with me.'

* * *

Yako stared at the building in front of her and then glanced at her mother in disbelief, "Mom, is this where you set up the appointment?"

"Appearances aren't everything dear. I've heard they have the best doctors at this place and I only want the best for my baby."

Yako grimaced, "This place looks more like a prison…" Her voice trailed off when a white van pulled up to the curb alongside them and a burly dark haired man exited the vehicle walking past them as if they weren't even there.

She proceeded to watch him walk up to the barbed wire fence surrounding the place and punch the code into a small device hooked up to it in order for the gate to open to allow the van to drive into the courtyard. 'I wonder what the deal is with the fence is? Also how big is this place? From what I can see it seems to be quite large…and very sprawled out…Where is that van going I wonder? It doesn't seem to be going to the building…'

Eyes trailing the vehicle, Yako jumped slightly when a gruff voice suddenly addressed them, "Do ye have business here?"

Yako turned her attention back to the man and was somewhat taken aback at the glare he was giving them.

Yako's mother smiled slightly at the man not aware of the hostile stare, "Yes, I have set up an appointment for my daughter here."

The man stopped glaring and an odd grin crossed his lips, "Oh?"

Yako found herself being scrutinized closely and couldn't help but feel slightly freaked out. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Like I'm some sort of interesting bug…'

"Well then if you would please follow me, I'll take you to the sign in desk. Ye can get lost if this is your first time here."

Relieved to have his eyes taken off her, Yako frowned when she saw her mother immediately began to follow the man. 'Why don't you think this place is strange mother?'

Yako hesitated for a few seconds before following after the two of them; something about this place rubbed her the wrong way.

It wasn't only her, something about this place bothered Neuro too. He noticed that there were too many negative emotions hanging around the place and they weren't particularly appetizing, but he wouldn't say anything yet.

By the time Yako entered the building; she watched her mother finish signing some paper and was gestured to come over to the desk.

Reluctantly, she made her way over there.

Yako's mother asked the receptionist behind the desk, "This is my daughter, does she need to sign anything?"

The receptionist blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing and loudly popped it before she slowly looked the girl over. "Is she eighteen?" She blew another bubble and popped it again.

"No but she will be this year." Yako's mother smile slightly.

"Hmm…" She popped her newly made gum bubble.

Yako eyed the girl's gum with distaste, 'Doesn't she know how obnoxious sounding that is?'

"Then she probably should sign this…" The girl dug through the mess of papers lying on her desk and handed it over to Yako.

Looking at the paper, Yako was surprised to see that it was blank except for a little dashed line near the bottom. 'Okay…this seems rather pointless to sign this, why couldn't I put my signature on that paper my mom was filling out?'

**"Don't sign that paper and get out of here."**

"Why?" Yako quietly asked, ignoring the look she got from the receptionist.

**"There is something…wrong with this place."**

She continued to speak softly, "So you noticed too."

"Yako?" She looked at her mother and could clearly see the worry in eyes, 'I suppose talking out loud to Neuro wasn't that good of idea right now', "Sign the paper, dear."

Knowing that she couldn't get away without signing it, she sighed and grabbed the pen and neatly wrote her name on the line anyway despite her feelings about it.

The receptionist took the paper and popped her gum again, "The doctor will call you when they are ready, now if you would please sit in the waiting room over there," she pointed at a door in the corner of the lobby and then took out a nail filer and began filing her nails.

"Let's go sit down." Yako's mother began to head towards the waiting room.

Yako took a look around the lobby and wondered what the other doors were for if they weren't other waiting rooms, 'Hmm with that kind of receptionist, I probably can open them and see where they lead without get into trouble.'

"I'm going to hang out here a little bit, Mom."

"Alright dear, if the doctor comes and gets you let me know before you go with them," Yako's mother entered the waiting room and closed the door behind her.

Raising an eyebrow at her mother's bizarre behavior, she turned around and glanced at the door to the left of the reception desk and across from the waiting room, 'Hmm, what is behind door number one…'

_Elsewhere…_

Television screens flickered in a dark room.

A figure yawned and pressed a button on a remote causing the images to change on the TVs.

Lazily, the person glanced from each screen to the next seeing that everything was norm-wait, sitting up straight they took a good the last screen and cursed.

Fumbling in the dark for the phone, they hurriedly punched in a number. 'Pick up…Pick up,' they thought impatiently.

Hearing a voice on the other line they sighed in relief, "_That_ patient has escaped again, thought you might want to know."

"Shit, I'll let the boys know…hopefully there won't be a casualty this time."

"Yeah the last time…it gives me nightmares just thinking about it."

"I know what you mean…"

_Back with Yako…_

'It's a janitor closet…okay then…'

Yako walked to the opposite side of the lobby to the last door, 'Behind door number two is…a silver haired boy?'

Said boy stared at her in surprise his hand frozen mid reach for the door knob.

Brown eyes stared into light silver, 'That's a unique eye color.' She saw that the boy was wearing a grey baggy shirt and pants that were slightly too big for him and she wondered if he was a patient here.

An amused smirked crossed the boys lips, 'I wonder how long is she is going to stare at me?' Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw that no one was coming yet, 'I think this… calls for a change in plans.' Grabbing the hand of the girl in front of him, he proceeded to drag her after him, going back in the direction he just came from.

"Um…I don't think I'm allowed back here." Yako protested slightly but allowed the boy to pull her along.

"It's okay; you won't get into any trouble. What's your name?"

They came to the end of the hallway and she saw that it met up with another leading to the right and to the left, with two large doors on both sides, the boy lead her to right door and pushed it open, "Yako, what's yours?"

The boy turned his head and smirked slightly, "Name's Sai, nice to meet ya."

* * *

AN. I will try and get up the next chapter soon. Til next time then...


	12. Chapter 11

AN. This chapter was a doozy to write, I was torn between two things that could have happened, but in the end I forced myself to pick one and pushed myself to get this chapter out.

This chapter shall explain some things and since Neuro kinda disappeared towards the end of the last chapter, he gets to take front stage first.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters

_

* * *

_

Upon entering the building with the girl, Neuro knew right away something was strange, but he couldn't pinpoint what caused that feeling other than the usually amount of negative emotions.

Eyeing the girl's mother, while the girl walked up to the desk, he wondered, 'Why did she pick this place or how did she even hear of it for that matter?'

From what he knew of humans, he knew that they preferred a cheerful atmosphere rather than a gloomy one.

This whole situation was suspicious.

'The girl's mother wasn't bothered with her daughter's _imaginary friend_ and then she suddenly was concerned about her… so then the answer is to bring her to an institute?'

It didn't make any sense to Neuro.

Ignoring the talking humans, Neuro took a closer look at the girl's mother and frowned. 'It looks like she is being controlled by something. Her eyes are clouded and her facial muscles are twitching slightly…'

"…should sign this." The human's conversation immediately became something that deserved his attention.

Warning the girl, she should feel privileged that he was even bothering and what did she do? She completely ignored his advice.

Neuro shook his head in exasperation as he watched the girl sign the paper. 'Doesn't she realize names have power? There she goes… just signing hers away.'

Keeping his eyes on the paper, Neuro waited to see where the receptionist would place it and frowned when she just added the paper to the mess in front of her. 'Disgusting human…'

He would have left things as they were, but the thought that someone would have power over his food source other than him left him with an odd feeling. He would get that paper and rip it to shreds if it was the last thing he did.

While the woman was distracted with her grooming, he reached for the paper only to be tugged away from the desk.

'What?'

Eyes narrowing, he took one good look around the room and soon realized what the problem was. While he was able to project most his spirit out of the girl's body in order to interact with objects, a good portion of him had to remain in the girl, thus this could only allow him to be a certain distance away from her; the very same girl who was being tugged down some hallways by some silver haired brat.

He closed his eyes in order to locate the girl's mind and when he opened them again, he was greeted with the familiar field of flowers.

Annoyed, he stood up from where he was leaning against the lone tree and began to pace off his frustration, 'Why does it bother me so much that they have possession of her name? It's her fault that she gave it away…'the reason continued to elude him and eventually he dismissed his thoughts when he only became more irritated about it.

Turning his attention outward, he hovered next to the girl and examined the one who prevented him from grabbing the paper.

Smirking slightly he thought, 'How interesting… he is not something you see every day,' and tuned into their conversation, maybe he would learn something.

* * *

After his little introduction, Sai turned his head forward and began to walk slightly faster while asking, "What caused you to be brought here? From what I can see you look normal enough."

Yako stumbled at the sudden increase of pace, but kept up easily with the boy, "My mom wants me to see a…"

Sai interrupted, "Wait here a moment."

Yako stopped moving. 'I wonder where he is taking me…well I guess this beats waiting in a boring room.'

Letting go of her hand, Sai jogged up to the next hallway intersection and glanced in both directions. 'Hmm, I think I hear people coming from the right hallway…it would be such a shame to be caught now…'

Hurrying back towards where he left Yako, he grabbed her hand again and at the intersection they took a left. "Now back to our conversation…let me guess, your mom wanted to take you to one of those mind doctors," Sai paused and Yako nodded in agreement, Sai asked his next question, "Are you insane by chance?"

Yako yanked her hand out of Sai's grip and stopped walking feeling offended, "No, I'm not insane."

Sai turned around to face Yako and frowned slightly, "It's just a question, no need to get all angry. I had a feeling you weren't anyway, you are too…" Sai paused searching for a word to describe the girl, "ordinary for a lack of a better word."

Yako deadpanned, "Thanks. I try to be normal."

Sai reached for the girl's hand again, "Now if you are done feeling offended, let's keep moving…I don't want to go back to my room just yet…This is the longest conversation I have had in awhile and I would like it to last a bit longer."

Yako frowned in confusion, "Aren't there other patients that you can talk to? Or what about your doctor…" she trailed off when she noticed Sai was silently laughing.

Sai grinned sardonically, "Yako, let me tell you right now that there are no real proper doctors in this place. As for…"

Alarmed, Yako quickly interrupted Sai, "What do you mean by no real doctors? Isn't this some mental ward?"

Sai rolled his eyes and opened the door blocking their way, "To put simply no it is not, but anyways the people who run this," Sai gestured to his surroundings, "place are more like scientists and you could say that us _patients_ are more like their little pet projects."

Yako paled and whispered to herself, "What am I doing here then?"

Sai spun around and peered closely into her eyes, 'I suppose I can be _nice_ and explain things to her…' Making a noncommittal hum under his breath, he left her personal space and opened one of the doors lining the hallway into a spacious room with two sofas in the middle parallel to each other.

Walking over to the sofas, he made Yako sit down on one while he climbed on the other, "Let me tell you what most likely happened since I don't know the full details. I'm guessing these guys wanted another patient so they sent out their…" Sai paused and then shrugged, "Scouts you could call them, to find someone who had something," he paused again, "bad happen to them. That seems to a requirement of theirs for whatever reason. Anyways, then it's only a matter of time that they brainwash people surrounding their subject and have them convince the subject that they need to be admitted to this place. In your case they probably got your mother…" seeing the frighten look on the girl's face, Sai dryly commented, "I think you should be worried more about yourself rather than your mother, she is probably long gone from this place by now."

Yako shivered and hugged herself, trying to ignore the feeling of abandonment, "What is to stop me from leaving this place? There doesn't seem to be any guards and if I can get back to the entrance I can get away."

Sai snickered, "There are guards, but right now all of them are busy trying to find me at the moment."

Yako blinked, "Why are they looking for you?"

Sai ignored her question, "As for the reasons why you can't just leave, there are just two," he held up two fingers, "One, if you hadn't noticed on the way in, the fence is electric. Two, if you signed your name on any piece of paper in this place you are pretty much stuck, sorry to say. Once you hand over your name, even if you did somehow manage to escape, they can track you down easily."

Yako mumbled to herself, "Names have power…"

Sai smirked, "That's right."

Yako protested, "But wait, how is it possible for them to track me with just my name?"

He shrugged, "I don't know or if I did I can't remember now."

They fell silent for a moment, Yako trying to get her thoughts together and Sai patiently waiting for her next question.

Yako asked hesitantly, "So what do I do now?"

Sai stood up on the sofa and made a mocking sweeping motion with his arms, gesturing to the room. "Welcome. Please enjoy your stay."

Seeing the annoyed frown on the girl's face, he smirked, "There isn't really anything you can do and by the time they find me, I'll be taken back to isolation and as for you," he shrugged, "who knows what they'll do, probably take you to a room or something near the other patients."

Yako was curious, but also was rather hesitant to ask the question burning in her mind, 'Why do you have to be isolated?'

Sai took one glance into her eyes and immediately knew what she wanted to ask, 'Hmm so she wants to know…well I don't want to scare her off quite yet… a little lie never hurt anyone.'

Sai smiled, falsely sweet, "I don't mind the isolation terribly, even though I get rather lonely at times," for added effect he gave her some sad puppy dog eyes, "It is for my own protection… you see the other patients don't like me and they are rather scary," he shivered as if remembering something horrible, but in reality he was trying not to laugh.

Yako let out a shaky sigh, 'Oh great, this is wonderful…I'm trapped in a place with mad scientists and scary patients running about.'

**"Don't be fooled worm, he is lying about something."**

Yako jumped startled then frantically began to think at Neuro, unaware of the odd look Sai gave her, 'I take back the truce so please don't have me speak out loud right now…I…I thought you had left when I ignored your advice.'

Sai left his position on the couch and slowly crept closer to Yako, he noticed the oddly blank look in her eyes, 'Is she broken?'

Neuro scoffed, **"I bet you are regretting that now."**

She clenched her teeth, 'Yes… so why haven't you left when I got myself into this mess?'

Neuro paused before cryptically stating, **"I didn't have any plans to leave."**

Yako frowned, 'What do you mean…' Her thoughts cut off and she tensed when a loud noise startled her out of her conversation with Neuro, 'What was that?'

Sai had moved near the door and grabbed the knob, waiting for the right time to open it.

Glancing back at Yako, he saw that she had come out of whatever trance she was in, 'Well that's good. I still plan to have fun with her.'

Another loud thud and some harsh whispers behind the door caused Yako to become slightly more edgy.

Not in the mood to play anymore, Sai threw open the door and glared at the men who were nervously clutching their tranquilizing guns.

Keeping his back to Yako so she wouldn't see the cruel grin that spread across his face and with false cheer he addressed the men, "Is it time for me to go back to my room? Let me say goodbye to my new friend first then I'll come with you," transforming his cruel grin into a boyishly innocent one, he walked over to Yako and gave her a hug all the while saying loudly so the men could hear him, "This place isn't so bad and they will help you in no time, just like they are helping me," Sai let go of her and walked towards the men in the hallway, turning around for the last time, gave her a little wave and impishly said, "I'll come visit you later."

Then Sai and the men were gone and Yako was left alone in the room with the two sofas.

* * *

AN. I will try and get up the next chapter, hopefully, soon like this time.

Look forward to have another character to show up, if all goes well they will appear in the next chapter...I wonder who will it be?

Til next time then...


	13. Chapter 12

AN. I'm alive and sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:Do not own characters.

* * *

Not wanting to stay in the room, Yako ran towards the door and quickly opened it, only to groan to herself when she realized she had no clue how to get back to the receptionist.

Yako asked Neuro somewhat sheepishly, "Neuro…um…by chance do you know how to get back to the entrance? I wasn't paying attention…"

**"You have no sense of self preservation…You just blindly followed him didn't you?"**

She grimaced to herself, when he put it like that it sounded like she did something foolish.

**"_Foolish _is not the word I would use…"**

Sighing, she walked into the hallway, 'I think we came from this direction…'

Growling softly to himself, Neuro resigned himself to helping her. It wouldn't be good for her to get lost in this place. He did not want to take any chances with unknown dangers lurking about.

**"You are going the wrong way."**

In short order, Yako made her way back with Neuro's help, seeing that the receptionist was no longer at her post, she quickly ran across the room to the waiting room to see if Sai was telling the truth about her mother no longer being there.

Upon seeing the empty room, Yako closed her eyes in despair, 'What am I going to do now?'

Annoyed, Neuro interrupted his host's depressing thoughts, **"When you are done with your gloomy mood, by all means take your time, I would highly recommend you go find the paper you signed your name away on."**

Yako sighed and closed the door, 'Neuro is right, there is no time to be depressed.'

Feeling slightly more determined, she went the receptionist's desk only to stare at clean desk in disbelief, 'I don't think I was gone that long, there is no way that lady could of cleaned up that mess on her desk that fast.'

However, before Yako could investigate behind the desk, a soft cough behind her caused her to pale slightly. 'Neuro, please tell me that there is no one behind me right now.'

**"If you would like to maintain your denial, sure, there is no one behind you right now,"** Neuro drawled.

Groaning softly to herself, Yako turned around slowly and stared uneasily at the blond-haired man in a lab coat.

The first thing that she noticed was that he was smiling kindly at her, but that didn't make her relax any, if anything it caused her sense of unease to increase.

"Miss Yako?"

Yako wearily stared at the man, "Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Touya," he put out a hand to shake and Yako hesitantly shook his hand, "I will be taking you to the back room so we can talk. Then we will call you mother in so we can discuss things."

Yako yanked her hand out of his and glared at him, "My mother is no longer here thanks to you."

The smile on the doctor's face turned into a smirk, "Oh, so you have found out have you? It looks like Sai was a little talkative today. Well this makes things easier, no need to put on a little act now. Now shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Slowly, she began to back up towards the front entrance, "I'm leaving. There is nothing wrong with me."

Touya with false kindness in his voice chided Yako, "Now now. No need to lie. According to your mother, you have been talking to a little imaginary friend ever since your father died."

Yako clenched her teeth, "He is not imaginary."

Neuro frowned to himself, 'This is not going well, and she is just digging herself deeper into a hole.'

**"Worm, you are not helping yourself. Don't fall into his trap." **Neuro warned.

Yako flinched slightly at Neuro's voice and forced herself to relax, 'What should I do Neuro?'

Neuro remained silent. There wasn't really anything she could do at this point.

A smug grin crossed the Doctor's face, "See Yako you have just proven my point. What is your little friend saying to you, hmm?"

With Neuro not offering her any advice, she realized that she was pretty much trapped. 'Well I won't give up. I refuse to be this Doctor's play thing.'

Ignoring the Doctor, Yako spun around and ran the remaining distance towards the front door.

As she tried to open the door, she found out that it wouldn't budge.

Neuro kept an eye on the Doctor, **"You already knew you couldn't leave, so why are you wasting time with the door?"**

Touya yawned and reached into his lab coat pocket.

Neuro narrowed his eyes. 'What he is up to?'

Bringing out a syringe, Touya walked towards the girl grappling with the door, and with a swift jab injected the contents into her arm.

Neuro frowned when he was suddenly thrust back into the girl's mind. Eyeing the flowers with distaste, he tried to look outward once more but found out that he couldn't project himself out of the girl's mind. 'What did he do?' Neuro growled.

Yako yelped at the sharp pain and turned around to face the culprit, "What did you inject me with?"

Touya raised an eyebrow, "Just something to make you more compliant. You did choose to be difficult after all."

Feeling dizzy, Yako sunk to the ground and groaned softly.

Patting the girl on the head, Touya commented, "Good girl. Now let's go to your new room, but first you must go to sleep."

Sleepily, Yako looked up at the Doctor and before she passed out she briefly wondered what was going to happen to her.

Yako kept her eyes closed as she slowly regained consciousness due to the fact that her head was throbbing and that she had no particular desire to know where that crazy doctor took her. However, as she became more aware even she could not ignore the feeling that she was being watched.

Opening her eyes, she found a face looming over her extremely close to her face, a pair of dark eyes stared back at her.

Stifling a scream, she thrust her arms forward, shoving the stranger away from her.

A shocked yelp met her ears as they fell backwards in their haste to get away.

Quickly sitting up from the bed she found herself in, she got her first good look at the person.

It was man a young man with short somewhat shaggy dark brown hair whom she estimated his age to be roughly in his early twenties and was wearing similar grey clothes to what she had seen on Sai.

'This must be another patient.'

They stared at each other for a moment both still in a state of shock when the man suddenly burst into tears.

Any feelings of nervousness she felt by recalling Sai's words about the other patients completely faded and she was left to stare at the man in bewilderment. 'What's going on here?'

"Um…Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly.

The man curled into a ball as he continued cry silently.

"Y-You're mean," He choked out wetly after a minute of awkward silence, "y-you didn't have to push me."

Still somewhat baffled, Yako hastily offered an apology, "I'm sorry…I was just surprised to see you leaning over me like that," feeling an odd weight on her lap she glanced down and saw a toy robot doll, picking it up she asked, "Is this yours?"

The man nodded hesitantly, sniffling a bit as his tears came to a stop, as he sat up from his ball. Relieved that he had stopped crying, Yako held out the toy to the man on the floor, "Here, Are you okay?"

Grabbing the toy, the man offered her a big smile, "You didn't break it."

Yako blinked, 'I wonder if this person is bi-polar, first he is in tears and then he is smiling.'

"Why would I break it?"

The man giggled and continued to stare at her happily.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer and ignoring the potential creepiness of the man, she decided to herself that he was pretty much harmless.

Examining her surroundings, she saw that her room was very simple. It was white except for the single green door and the only furnishings in the room were the bed, a chair in corner, and the light fixture overhead.

A tug on her hand brought her attention back to the odd childlike man.

"Ne…Ne…What's your name?"

She smiled slightly, "Yako."

The man grinned, "Mine's Jun. Please call me Jun-kun, Yako-san."

Jun then proceed to tell her about the adventures he was having with his robot when a soft cough interrupted him, bringing both their gazes to the now open door.

A shaggy silver haired man with dark grey eyes stood in the doorway wearing those familiar grey clothes, Yako estimated his age to be roughly in his late twenties.

With a quick cry of, "Eishi-san!" from Jun, she watched him spring up from the floor to run towards the man only to have said man thump him on the head.

"Ow."

Yako winced and waited for the tears to come but was surprised when they didn't.

Jun whined and clutched his toy to his chest, "Why did you hit me, Eishi-san?"

The older man stared at him emotionlessly before saying a single word, "Annoying."

Jun pouted, "But I wasn't bothering her," he looked over to her, "Right, Yako-san? I wasn't bothering you, was I?"

Yako looked at Jun and then at this man called Eishi, feeling somewhat lost, "Um. He wasn't really bothering me," lowering her voice she murmured the rest to herself, "well besides giving me a fright when I found him staring at me."

Slightly unnerved by having Eishi's emotionless gaze turned on her, she fiddled with her hands unconsciously. 'Why is he staring at me?'

Yako winced and brought her hand to her head when it suddenly started to pain her once more. 'I can't believe I forgot about my headache.'

"Ne…Yako-san?"

Yako jumped slightly and glanced towards Jun, surprised to see a slight frown on his face and him walking towards her. When he was close enough, he gestured that he wanted to tell her something.

Leaning close to her ear he whispered loudly, "You don't have to be afraid of Eishi-san. He is just real quiet and doesn't talk much. He's real nice…"

Yako blinked in surprise and looked towards said man who was still watching her and probably could easily hear everything Jun was saying to her right now, 'How embarrassing…'

Yako blushed slightly and hesitantly told Eishi, "Um… You can come in if you want."

Eishi scratched his chin, shook his head and said another single word, "Rest."

He glanced at Jun and then back into the hallway.

Jun whined, "Aw. Why do we have to leave? I want to talk with her some more."

Eishi blankly stared at him for a moment and then he raised his right hand, it held the toy robot.

Jun's eyes widened comically, he glanced down at his empty hands and then back at the toy in Eishi's grip.

Yako was torn between feeling lost at this one-sided conversation, impressed by Jun who knew what Eishi was saying, and amused by how Eishi was handling this childish man. Though she was also feeling slightly concerned, 'Why he is staring at Eishi with fear in his eyes?'

Jun slowly walked towards the door and held out his hands pleadingly, "Eishi-san."

Eishi stared back impassively and then replied in a monotone voice, "Ishigaki."

Jun stopped walking, but kept his eyes on the toy as he whined, "Its Jun-kun, Eishi-san."

Yako mused to herself as she watched this play out, 'So the childlike man's full name is Jun Ishigaki.'

When Jun didn't move, Eishi tightened his grip on the toy and an ominous crack was heard throughout the room.

Jun whimpered and quickly rushed the remaining distance to grapple the toy from Eishi's grasp.

"Sasazuka-san, you are breaking it. Please let go! I'll go back to my room right now, but please don't break it in return," Jun begged pitifully.

Letting go of the toy without much of a fight, he pointed towards the hallway.

Jun sighed in relief when the toy was in his grasp and clutched it tightly to his chest.

Sullenly he pouted, "You don't play fair Eishi-san."

Yako hid a smile behind her hand when she watched the man Sasazuka grabbed Jun by the arm and drag him out the door, closing it behind them.

She yawned and noticed her headache had finally disappeared, but was feeling oddly tired instead.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, her eyes snapped open as she realized she hadn't heard anything from Neuro this entire time.

Yako glanced around the room as if she could find him and whispered, "Neuro?"

* * *

AN: Two new characters have appeared-well technically three but I'm not counting the Doctor. I'm sorry Neuro that I had to make you disappear, but it was necessary. *smiles* well he'll be back in the next chapter.

Til Next time...

P.S. I'm going to be working the next chapter of Only a week so expect an update relatively soon...


End file.
